Back Again and Ready to Shine,
by Dearka - B i s h i e
Summary: In the world of the Shinobi would you really believe someone with they said a certain person was dead? Naruto was proclaimed dead, a funeral was set in motion, still no one knew the truth. Yaoi Male x Male NaruKaka
1. Mourning

**Chapter one**: Mourning…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**Rating**: Undecided

**Pairing**: Kakashi/Naruto

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?_

_Every Heart, Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness_

_Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do_

It's been four years since the death of a great ninja. It was said that his body was badly torn and dysfunctional that they couldn't show it in the funeral. It was sad really for someone who really looked towards this person as a friend and a teammate. Naruto Uzumaki had died, not someone you would really think would die at the hands of the enemy. He was someone you thought was going to be around forever, he was a hopeless dreamer and punk ass brat. A true friend, a true ninja, he was the kind of person who kept his promises and could make your day worth while. Despite what his life was like, to have everyone hate and despises you because as some demon locked inside of you, to live a life without the love of a parent or the feeling of friendship. Even through all that, he sacrificed his life for the village, for the villagers, the very same people that hated him because that's just how he was.

Sasuke Uchiha was the one person he wanted to bring back, the man was his best friend, a person almost just like him. Alone for almost their whole life, feeding off the hatred and revenge that they felt. Naruto long since gave up on revenge, settling for something better. To become Hokage, so that everyone would stop disrespecting him and treating him as if he was someone. Sasuke was so obsessed with power and having revenge for his clan that it leads him to betraying the village. Following in the footsteps of one of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, he was what we call evil. Sasuke was blinded by his albino that he didn't see through Orochimaru's plan to steal Sasuke body. Naruto made a promise to Sakura that he would bring Sasuke back, although it hurt him to see her cry, he wanted for her to say one time that she cared for him.

_(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone_

_So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars_

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace forever more_

_Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today_

The Uchiha felt so guilt over Naruto's death that he returned to Konoha soon after, working his ass off until he dropped. He felt as if it was his entire fault, but of course it was. If he hadn't left then Naruto would have wanted to go after him. Everyone felt a sense of loss. His Jounin teacher Kakashi didn't take on another team of rookie Genin's since Naruto, because with every team comes a trouble maker and it always reminded him of Naruto. It was like another team seven to him a cold hearted child, the smart one, and always the troublemaker and a dreamer. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, his price prodigies, not something he could ever forget. The death hit him hard though; he gave up on being a Jounin teacher and started up with ANBU again. That didn't last for long, so just settled down for being a lazy ninja, only working when being called upon. He missed that boy more then anyone or at least he thought he did it really did hurt him physically and mentally.

Iruka was another one who suffered; Naruto was like a little brother to him. He was always looking after him always taking the blame for his mistakes. Even through the Chuunin he worried him self off growing so much stress to last a life time. He didn't know what to do with him, but the tamer made him proud none the less. It wasn't just them, but everyone, right down to Shino and the Hyuuga's, especially Hinata. To know that her long time crush had died, she never really did get over it, she used her worth of tears yet they still forced their way out some way some how. Naruto's other best friend Sakura, also his other teammate along side of Sasuke. It really did do a number on her. Through the years Sasuke was gone with the enemy, she and Naruto became really close and good friends.

_Show me now; what kind of smile do I come across_

_Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams_

_All of us what to take a lasting happiness_

_Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep_

**But it only makes sense that they were so into their mourning that they didn't see the truth…**

**Oo Flashback oO**

_Tsunade looked willingly, a graceful frown covered her face. She wasn't to sure about this, something bad could happen to them. Sighing she ran a hand over her face, "This better work…" She muttered._

_A small smile spread across the blonde's tan face, he turned his head to the white haired Sannin seeing that he has that perverted smirk on his face as well._

_He chuckled, "Don't worry baa-Chan, just make something up and it will all go fine, I promise". He placed his hands in his pockets looking down some what with that dorky grin as always. _

_Jiraiya looked towards the Nadaime, "I trust Tsunade that you have a plan already that can assure to everyone that Naruto has indeed disappeared for the time being…" His last flirt's eyes gleamed with excitement._

_The female Hokage smiled bring her linked hands to cover the smirk on her face. "It will be a fake death, for the time being at least." She crossed her arms leaning back in her chair staring at the two in front of her desk._

_The two ninja's looked at each other with a smile, the eagerness of wanting to do the mission was clearly seen within their eyes._

"_Be careful you two…"_

_In the blink of an eye they disappeared._

_It's been four years since the plan and still no sign of Naruto or Jiraiya._

_**oO End Oo**_

…**that Naruto was indeed still alive…**

"Naruto…Jiraiya I hope you guys are alright…"


	2. Traveling

**Chapter 2**: Traveling…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**Rating**: Undecided

**Pairing**: Kakashi/Naruto

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was quiet today much like every other day, but it was a little to quite, strolling around Konoha as usual with his orange Come, Come Paradise book held loosely in his hands. His uncovered eyes hung low and lazy as usual nothing new there. While the blue mask clutched tightly around his face, over the bridge his nose. Nothing showing but his left eye and the skin around it his silver spiked hair swayed to the side as he continued to walk paying no attention to anything around him. Sighing came from behind the blue cover as he looked up; his so called long time rival was in front of him talking about youth once again, time to take it out smoothly. "Did you say something?" he asked in a monotone voice, looking back down at his book just as the Taijutsu Jounin began cursing of god knows what. The man yawned and continued on, there was nothing to do anymore or so he thought.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"How in the hell do you open this thing..." He stared down at the package with a confused look. He tried many ways, on opening this pack of food it just wasn't working with him. It was mocking him because he hasn't eaten in two days. How he survived was beyond logic knowledge. Sighing he picked it back up and looked it over, "Must it be so hard to eat some chips..." He muttered silently. Focusing on the plastic bag, he gawked, "...Cut...Here..." He dropped the chip bag and flopped backwards. He could feel his stomach pinching and twisting around, he was so hungry. Why on earth would the sells man give him a bag which says 'cut here?' Certainly he would have been at least smart enough to give him chips that you just pull apart with your hands. His eyes zoned out as he watched the white fluff of clouds drift by, this was just too much for him. He was so hungry he could hardly stand it.

His grasping rocks and throwing out of boredom, each one going in different direction, he took hold of another, this one was long and smooth like. He brought it to the front of his face, staring at the object for moment. It was like a moment of pure dumbness. He was so hungry he didn't even know what the object was. It struck him after a other second or so, his eyes widened. Sitting up, "KUN-..." he ducked his head looking around quietly. That was a little too loud for comfort. Reaching down he picked up the bag again giving it a hard look, then cut it open with the Kunai. He watched as the chips slowly fell to the floor, it was like a moment of slow motion at hand. He watched the thin layer of food make small movements in the winds, and then flopped back down on the bank of the river.

Ramen, a fleeting thought. It had been so longer since he had his occasional Bo of pork ramen. His mouth merely watered at the thought. He knew the first thing he did when he got back to Konoha was go to the Ramen Shop for however many bowls of ramen he could afford at the time. Then he would stop by baa-Chan office. He let out his goofy grin as he stood; walking over to the branch he left his clothes on. His appeal had changed somewhat, but he still wore his traditional orange he had to have his orange no matter what he wore. The jacket and pants were orange as usual, but they had black strips going down. The jacket stopped just below his chest and kept it unzipped. He wore a black shirt underneath that traveled down just below his belt. So on, so on, getting dressed as quick as possible he began he way back to Konoha.

Not only was he excited about his food, but also about seeing his friends again. He just hoped that they would be as thrilled as him. It after all has been forever. Then again he almost forgot, he was supposed to be dead. A groan escaped him as he thought about this. His hunger seemed to have subsided because of the pervious interaction for disturbing thoughts. Seriously if they knew him well enough they know that the great Naruto Uzumaki couldn't die and by the hands of Orochimaru, no. There was no way in hell; the fox would ever die at the hands of his enemy. Another thought came to mind, Sasuke Uchiha. When he saw that idiot he was going to give him a good lecture on who to be friends with and what not.

Now that he gave the chance to think all of his friend's names began to flow. He was so busy with the mission he completely forgot all about them. He closed his eyes and grinded his teeth. How could he be so stupid as to forget about the people that cared about him the most? Even Gaara and Temari came floating in his mind. The Sand ninja's, Gaara had become a good friend of his although you couldn't really tell. He chuckled and continued on, he was close now, just a little bit further and he would be at the village he both loved and despised.

So, now his longtime rival was dead. His teammate, his enemy, the same Orochimaru from back when he was a genin, to now was dead. Finally dead. In the long, strenuous battle, Naruto had delivered the last, killing punch that Jiraiya wanted to execute Orochimaru with; but hey, beggers can't be choosers. Jiraiya was proud that he did do some crucial damage and that's ALL that mattered to him (well not really). Orochimaru was dead and now all they had to do was go back to Konoha, as easy as it sounded. But it was going to be really hard since Tsunade and him kind of lied about Naruto dying.

But now, Jiraiya didn't find any importance in that, because the fully recovered old man had FINALLY gotten the cheap sake he longed for. The scent was relaxing and reminded him of all the young, beautiful girls with the seemingly always perky bosoms that made him grin at those bars. Oh, and those cute little butts! He wasn't slapped when his hand went astray to go grab something. If only Tsunade was that lenient with him! ...At any period in his life!

He had gone out to grab some food as Naruto did, but Jiraiya, as usual, took a very long time at choosing what he wanted. There were so many distractions! Like the bars he really had the urge to go in, or the young ladies that walked by he went to go flirt with. But all that time, he just got two hand-sized grounds full of cheap sake because that's all he needed. Life was good right now! Time to celebrate! With that vacant grin he wore on his face, he uncorked one of the gourds and took a nice refreshing swig. After he swallowed, he let out his breath in a satisfied "aah!" the perverted hermit continued on his way to find Naruto again. He had to find some way of

It was so boring here, he just wanted to hurry up and get back to his village it was the only he thought about. When he was way he was getting into so much trouble it wasn't even funny because of the god damn pervert hermit. The nickname stuck after once given, then again he was occasionally calling him Ero-sensei. That was also a given, quite interesting to boot. Sighing he brushed at his short jacket, he would at least like some fun or excitement to spark his interest, besides going along with Ero-sensei's data gathering. Last time he did that he got hit so hard on the head he passed out for a day. A day wasted because of a hit from a woman, could he sink any lower. Well with Sakura it was different, she was a friend, a teammate, hell she was even a crush. What made it different was because he knew her, not all the other women.  
(XD for a moment there I thought I was writing about sex...)

Naruto snapped his head to the side; a grunt escaped him when a snap came forth. This was just scary and he was a strong ninja. Staring at the bush for a long moment, maybe it was ninja coming to get him and cut to piece because he killed their master. He hand twitched towards his kunai's. Just wait he was ready, they could attack and he would attack back no big deal, or was it. The bush rumbled again, wait rumbled. His brows rose in confusion since when do bushes rumble and squeak. His gawked open as the cause came out. He almost fainted from both fear and surprise.

Blinking he stopped after spotting was causing the noise and his cold run of blood. It was a squirrel, god he hated those devil little creatures. Stalking closer he leaned down. "So it was you who was making all that noise and scaring me half to death." The brown ball of fluff looked up at him and he looked down at the squirrel. It made some kind of growl like coo. Pointing a finger at him, "Hey don't you make that sound at me what do you know anyways, you're just an animal." The squirrel flung forward biting onto his shoe. "Aaah!' He jumped back his leg in the air as he tried to swing the squirrel off. "Let go of me you rabid pork-bun that hurts!" He screamed his heart out.

He shook his leg like crazy until finally he grabbed the tail and flung it into a tree. This one really hurt him unlike the time he was chased by a pack of boars for some odd reason reminded him of Ino. Shrugging he kept his eyes open for any other animal attacks. Where was that perverted teacher of his anyways? He was always late, just like Kakashi. The thought of his past sensei made his mood lighten. He was a good teacher, a good man; he smiled at all his excuse. The one with the black cat made him laugh inside, but he didn't show it. Speak of the devil Ero-sensei has returned, he turned around. "Nani?" He asked facing his Jiraiya. A bath? His eye twitched; there was nothing better to do. Sighing he lowered his head, "Okay..." He said as a final answer.

**"Good.**" Jiraiya stated, and started leading the way again. He put up his hand in a little wave again, accentuating his next sentence before he dropped it. "**You're beginning to smell again.**"

Even if that wasn't true, he just wanted to have a reason so it didn't look like he was just going to peep at women who were on the other side of the male bath. But Naruto knew him quite well, so it wouldn't be a surprise to Naruto if he did just wash himself off, drink, and then go decide to carefully look over the bamboo wall that blocked the taboo area off. He was already beginning to break the three deadly sins of a shinobi--but hey. He could let it slide since he was a GREAT Sannin. The man who could make a baby stop crying! Yes! Those weren't so deadly to him anymore. But Naruto was still a sprout, so he was _allowed_ to tell Naruto that those were still deadly to him!

The super pervert was wearing a confident, amused grin on his face. Although he was aging, he was aging rather slowly, so he didn't gain a lot of wrinkles as of late. Even if he was pushing sixty (he will be expecting those in his mid to late-60s, then his handsomeness would go downhill from there). The bath of the town was nearing, and he had hopes that maybe, like the gambling village, this one had a mixed bath. But to the old man's demise, it was like any normal town. A separated bath.

This meant he was resorting to his mad peeping skills!

_Smell! What the hell is his problem, what did I do to him! I'll show him who smells and who doesn't. Ha! Why does it matter anyways, I took a bath this morning so he shouldn't be complaining._ He huffed and looked towards the bush, his eye twitched maybe it was the animal. They did carry smell and what not. Sighing he began after his teacher. He was going to endure pain he could already tell and feel. Lagging behind wasn't such a good idea either. He looked down when he felt his shoe landed into something soft. "Nani..." He muttered staring down at the pile of poop he stepped in. "...Eh..." He lowered his head and sighed. He was having such a bad day, first the squirrel, then Jiraiya, and now the poop. Yes this was a day.

After what he thought had been on his show was gone he came up to walk beside Ero-sensei. The tall, old, white haired male looked like he was about to burst which kind of scared the tamer. Since when was he like this, wait...never mind he's always like this. _How did I get stuck with someone like this?_ "Are we almost there..." He whined looking up at the old Sannin. Shaking his head, the old super pervert was getting way over his head. Women this, women that, didn't he have better things to do then gather his so called 'data'.

Naruto sighed, "Ero-sensei, I really want to get there as soon as possible. I don't want to play this game any longer. It hurts people and make them think negative things." He muttered, hoping, just maybe the elder was listening, if not then oh well he tried

"Yes, we're almost there," Jiraiya said. He was too listening a bit. He just took a pause for a couple moments before replying to Naruto. He looked over his shoulder, peering Naruto in the eye when he said this. "Naruto, if people think you're dead, what's there to think about except you're dead? Don't worry about it. I have it _all_ planned out."

That last part was a lie, but what better way to reassure the blonde-haired man? He was gonna plan it out sooner or later, when he wasn't busy gathering his very important data. And now the great Jiraiya shall perform his art of peeping! The old man tried not to look eager or seem eager to undress and get in the bath after entering the men's changing room. After clothes removage (is that a word?), he didn't wait for Naruto, or even glance over to see how he was doing. After wrapping the dry towel around his waist, he stuffed his clothes and his sandals in one of the cubby holes, and left to get in the bath. He also brought one of his gourds of sake.

First he did what he usually did and made it seem like he WASN'T going to peep. Also to wet down his hair and everything (but it never really worked). He stayed at the edge, putting his arms out and grasping onto it while relaxing. Then he reached over to his gourd nearby, uncorked it, and took a long swig. Then he pulled it away from his mouth, corked it, and let out a sigh.  
"Aah!" He said, mainly to himself. "Now time to "check on" the young ladies..."

And so, Jiraiya lifted himself out of the bath, wrung some of his hair dry, and proceeded to walk to the bamboo wall. He stood on his tippy-toes (because it was some large wall), grabbed onto the wall, and looked over. There wasn't as much girls in there as he expected, but the steam from the hot springs made them look extra sexy!  
"Kyahaa"

_Ha! Like I'll believe that you have it all planned out. Last time you said that, we nearly go eaten by hungry bears._ He sighed as they made their way into the bath house. This was going to be a long day, he could already feel it. He could also feel the pain that was going to come, unless Jiraiya smooth the ladies or something. Slowly discarded the clothes that he was wearing he followed pursuit and grabbed a towel as well, tucking it around his waist. He walked into the water and sat down. Staring down at his reflection, he didn't change much. Well the way he looked, like color hair and skin also the whicker scars on his cheeks those didn't change. Only thing is he looked older and mature, also his hair grew out more. _Ero-sensei changed, yep! He got older._ The tamer snickered, but quickly covered his mouth.

Hearing the movement of water and a splash he looked up. His mouth parted somewhat as he watched his sensei walk over to the parting wall. "What are you doing...?" He stood up a fist clutched in front on him. "You're going to get us in trouble. He looked away, not like its the first time. He continued to stare as he rose to look over. "BAKA!" He screamed, "I hope you slip and fall...you old perverted man!" Plopping back down into the water he closed his eyes. A small smile came forth, the word baka' brought back memories, mostly of him being screamed at and getting hit for doing something wrong or stupid and likely Sakura was the one who dealt the blow.

Naruto raised a brow, no screams yet. He shrugged it was only a matter of time now. Unless, they liked old pervert men. He shivered at the thought, it was just disgusting he felt like he was about to throw up.

Jiraiya lowered himself and crouched down by the water, glaring at his pupil. It was one of those glares that look funny, but make you mad all at the same time. He raised his fist and brought it down to harshly collide with Naruto's head.  
"Shut up!" He sneered. He tried not to make it too loud, or the lovely ladies on the other side might hear him and get suspicious. Not like they probably already were thanks to Naruto's big trap! "I'm collecting _very_ important data. So stop calling me a pervert so LOUDLY! Just don't talk, or come appreciate God's perfect creations with me!"

And with that, the old pervert stood up again and paced towards the wall again. He hitched himself on his toes and looked over the wall, man-giggling ever so slightly to himself. So... none of them heard him? Jiraiya shrugged. OH WELL THAT IS BETTER FOR HIM! But it was only a matter of time before the giggles died down into low murmurs, then loud shrieks. And it didn't take that long either. Damn. _Damn you, Naruto!_

"Uhh... hehe, no hard feelings, ladies?" He said apologetically, trying to convince them NOT to throw stuff at him and yeah. But that didn't convince them. They were already throwing soap bars, rags, rocks, bath buckets, and hard stuff at him. As usual, they hit face right on mark, which made him lose his balance and fall on his butt. He went to go rub his face where the items hit him, which were red. "Aah... Jeez! They throw hard!" He complained, angrily tightening his free hand into a fist, and clenching his teeth together to try and dull the stinging pain in his face. And after groping around and getting his sake, Jiraiya was retreating to the safety of the bath, way on the opposite side of the wall.

"It's your entire fault, Naruto!" He hissed.

A sigh came forth from his mouth as he moved the water around with his hand. They were wasting time, even if they were to return to Konoha what was baa-chan suppose to tell the people. He grunted and ran a hand over his face. What would she expect; they didn't even send her a message saying that they had defeated Orochimaru. He gawked he knew he forgot something, he just shivered at the thought of what the old women was going to do to him when they get there. He could all ready hear it, _Naruto you dimwitted idiot you forgot to send us a message again, just like last time. Making us worry like that!_ His face scrunched up at the thought of her face in front of his. His hand came up fingering the necklace around his neck. "Blah, blah...woof, woof..." He whispered.

Jiraiya was really starting to get annoying, his eye twitched, "Ero-sensei can't we jus-...OW!" His head planted into the water muffing the curses words that followed after. Lifting his head back up he quickly turned around about to yell, join him! Ha! He wasn't about to get fooled again. Last time he went with him and the female started yelling and throwing things at them he blamed it on the tamer and ran off the same happens with food. He eats then leaves without a trace making Naruto pay the bill. He growled roughly placing his hands behind his head. Idiot, he would stop if he knows what's good for him.

As if cued by his thoughts the loud roars of angry women filled his ears. He merely closed his eyes and waited for it to be over with and sure enough it quiet down.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but slowly closed it waiting to see his sensei to come back. He tried his hardest to keep his laughter in when he heard the perverted hermit mention something about throwing hard or something else along those lines. Opening his eyes once again as he heard the water shift around. He stared at the old man far across from him. His arm drifted down to hold his stomach as the rather harsh laughter exploded from him. He pointed a finger at Jiraiya's face while tears gathered at the corner of his eyes because he was laughing so hard. "Y-you...Should s-see the look o-on y-y-y…our face. N-not to m-m-mention the read m-mark!" He managed to gasp out while slapping his knee and holding his stomach all of his laughter was giving him cramps in his sides, but he couldn't stop, it was just too funny.

Jiraiya just contorted his face in an annoyed look with Naruto. LAUGHING AT HIS PAIN AND HARD WORK! Those were the sexiest ladies he's seen all month, and now they're long gone. He could have gotten away with peeping, too! If it weren't for that meddling kid and his big mouth. The old man just glared quietly at Naruto until he was going to burst... And he looked like it, too, with his face red hot with anger. He sunk in the water, until only his eyes were out and let out a big, heavy sigh, which resulted in lots of bubbles rising and popping against the watery surface. He waited until Naruto stopped laughing...

...But after waiting a minute (Jiraiya is impatient sometimes), he just wouldn't stop! He clenched his teeth. He wasn't afraid to yell at Naruto, since he was the loud and typical stupid guy of the three-man team. So he did. He rose out of the water, until his waist on up was out of the water. He pointed at Naruto and roared at him. LIKE A LION.  
"**YOU SHUT UP!**" He yelled. That pretty much vented him. "**If you saw what I saw, you'd know it was worth the pain!**"

And then, he just crossed his arms, and looked away like he was pouting and sat back in the water for a little while. What's the point of being here when there's no girl? Besides, it was his little getaway to procrastinate because he was actually planning on reporting to Tsunade and ask her if she had any special plan for him to hide Naruto and bring him to the tower without anyone noticing him finally returning with unknown luggage. Because if Tsunade didn't have a plan--that mean he'd have to think. What a bore fest. --;

"**Hmph... Well since there is no reason to be here anymore; let's just go.**" Jiraiya stated, sounding really disappointed, He slouched and dropped his arms and began making his way out of the water, out of the bath area, and to find a dry towel to dry his body with and get some of the moisture out of his hair. He was gingerly drying himself off with a clean, fluffy white towel that one of the staff had just put out. After wiping off his face, he looked at himself in the mirror at the red marks on his face and frowned. _They ruined my beautiful face!_ Ooh, if only he were 30 years younger--they would so have let them peep on him since he would have been waaaay more handsome and sexy than he is now.

After drying himself off, the Sannin got rid of his towel and dressed himself at a usual, simple pace. He was relieved that the girls he was peeping on didn't tell any authority, or any other men in the bath when he was looking. Just Naruto. But he knew Naruto and knew that Naruto _probably_ wouldn't report him or anything... Right? _Right._  
When he pulled on his jacket, stepped into his red zori, and grabbed his backpack full of stuff, he walked outside and stood by the door, waiting for Naruto to finish up so they could just head down the road.

He reached into the back of his bag, and pulled out a pad of regular, light blue stationary and a pen. He quickly scribbled down quickly and neatly onto the pad.

"_Tsunade-_

Naruto and I have completed our mission of killing off Orochimaru. Now we're heading back to Konoha- not too fast, though. I'm taking my time, just in case you don't want Naruto at the village this moment. But when I reach the village, I don't know if you have any special plan for bringing him in without notice. I would ask you to send me a plan, but I don't know where we'll be when you get this. But I know I'm gong to make him put on a hinge when we get into the village (if you were wondering). But for some reason, if you know where I am, you should send me a plan. You know, in case I get too lazy and careless... : )

- Jiraiya -

P.S. Ever try finding old man Sarutobi's crystal ball?"

Hey, that wasn't so bad, he thought, and stuffed it back into his bag, along with the pen. Now he would just have to find a manila envelope(or a normal one; it didn't matter) and a courier ninja in the next small town.

The mouth snapped shut once the lion released its roar. Naruto stared at the old man with a confused look, "I..." He shook his head and closed his mouth once again. Seeing as the time to speak was clearly not at this very moment. He was really mad and it was directly towards him, he sighed. Oh well he had it coming anyways, Ero-sensei was a naturally good person he just showed in different ways. Like one time he tried to explain the arts of ninja to help him out it ended out being some thing stupid and he remembered it. The three taboos of a ninja that he told to him were alcohol, women, and money, and the old man loved them all. And the time that he had spent with him traveling when he told him the three taboos is a time he will never forget. He chuckled to himself as he heard the water shift around again. It seemed like he was done with his bath. Well he had to get out sometime as well before he scribbled up into a plum.

Sometimes he even had weird dreams of Jiraiya, this one with Orochimaru and Sasuke in it as well. Well it was more Orochimaru, but it scared the living hell out of him, then again at the same time when he woke up he laughed the hardest he had. It made fighting Orochimaru not that hard to think about, because all he had to think about was seeing the snake guy drunk and dumb.

Naruto started to randomly laughing at thinking over the short dream. It was funny, but had to get out now. Rising slowly he walked over to the rocks and pushed himself out. Brushing his hands over he returned to where he left his clothes. He felt as when they traveled, Konoha was getting further and further away from him and he didn't like it to much. The thought made him angry and sad at times, but he knew they would get there sooner or later. Getting dress after drying off he made his way out to where Jiraiya sat. "Well lets start again?" He asked with a brad grin plastered on his face.


	3. Planning

**Chapter 3**: Planning…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**Rating**: Undecided

**Pairing**: Kakashi/Naruto

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Normally, Hinata liked the sound of the rain. _

It was peaceful and calming, a constant, never-changing rhythm, enough to lull a person to sleep.

Today, Hinata hated the rain. She hated the clouds, the heavy sadness they brought with them.

Still... It was fitting for this day.

The morning of the funeral, Hinata was still wishing that it was just a nightmare. She shuffled through her morning, doing her normal routines, getting herself into the mourning kimono, all the while, saying in her head, "What an awful dream. I hope I wake up soon. Then I can laugh about it. Everyone knows there is no way Naruto can never die." It wasn't infill she saw her reflection in her mirror, her mourning kimono, long hair lying limp on her shoulders, dark circles under her puffy eyes, from crying all night, every night, did the cold reality hit her.

This wasn't a dream.

Neji half walked, half carried Hinata to the funeral.

Hinata couldn't really remember what happened next. She remembered standing there, in hysterics. She remembered her teammates, Neji, trying to comfort her. Kiba had an arm around her, rubbing her back with his palm, trying to offer the girl some soothing words every now and again. Shino stood next to Kiba, listening to what was going on in front of them, though his eyes was glued on his sobbing teammate. Neji stood on the other side of Hinata, dutifully, but Hinata knew his concern ran deeper then that.

Hinata only picked up bits and pieces of everything.

She remembered being led to the grave site.

She remembered that they stood there for a while, watching the crowd disappear.

That was it. What happened after that was a complete blank. She didn't remember much of the couple of weeks after that, actually. Later on, Neji had told her that she had had a fever, off and on, for most of the two or three weeks after wards. It seemed her depression had drove herself to illness. Neji, almost angry with Hinata, had told Hinata that she couldn't continue on like this. She was going to send herself to the hospital, that way. And Neji was always there, whenever humanly possible.

Hinata was grateful for that.

She couldn't bear to be alone.

It was raining.

Hinata, sitting on the walkway on the perimeter of the courtyard of the Hyuuga manner, feet folded underneath her, hands folded in her lap, dressed in a kimono with the Hyuuga crest, watching the rain fall into the courtyard. Her father sat next to her, ivory eyes also staring at the courtyard. Silent. Then, finally...  
"Do you understand, Hinata?" He asked, unblinking.  
Hinata nodded.  
"It is necessary. We are all discussing a possible candidate, and the marriage will take place shortly after your twentieth birthday."  
Hinata nodded.  
"You cannot take over as clan leader in till you have a fiancé. This clan is depending on you."  
Hiashi turned to look at his daughter, silent, waiting. Hinata's eyes darted to her hands.

"I understand." She said, looking back up and straight forward, back straight, an air of authority about her. Her voice was firm. "It's my duty. To be able to lead this clan, I won't be able to do it by myself."

Hiashi stared at her a bit more before returning his gaze forward as well. "Good. You're excused."

Hinata rose slowly, hands clasped in front of her, turning to move slowly down the walkway in till turning the corner. She stood quietly in till she heard her father leave, too, walking in the opposite direction. Hinata's hands fell to her side, her shoulders slumped, and she leaned heavily against the wall, her face full of distress.

Hinata had become a skilled actress in front of her father. She could make her face blank, become emotionless, professional, and all business-like. She had to. She was going to be the clan leader. In reality, though, she didn't know what she was doing. The politics behind this role, everything she was expected to do, she had such a difficult time to understand it. She knew her clan was depending on her, but she was wondering if she really was cut out for any of this...

Hinata, still leaning against the wall, slid down in till she was sitting on the ground, long hair that almost passed her hips coiling itself on the ground. And now this... She had to marry... Of course, Hinata supposed she always knew she would have to marry, to carry on the Main Branch blood line, but she always thought the decision would be hers to make.

Now she didn't even get that.  
Hinata closed her eyes.  
She couldn't marry someone she didn't love. And there had only been one person she had ever loved...  
Hinata bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes tighter, fighting back the tears.  
She only wished that none of this had to happen.

_Rain had flattened the silvery white of the Jounin, the hair hanging over his face as he stared down at the ground. How could he have let this happen? He had promised himself that none of his students would die but...Naruto had died. The one who had resembled his old friend had died. Dammit! Why couldn't he have been there to protect him? Kakashi's impassive face stared at the casket but inside of him he was breaking down, tears freeing flowing inside of him but he made no sign that he had broken down. He remained impassive as ever, his hands in his pockets and his one eye on the casket. _

_Once the funeral was over he walked forward and put of his back pocket he produced a pack of ramen. With a small smile he set down beside the smiling face of Naruto, a small smile of his own crossing his masked lips before he disappeared in a wisp of wind and leaves. _

_"Good bye...Naruto-kun." _

_His soft voice floated through the air even as he left. He didn't want to be around the sad faces of Naruto's friends. Kakashi wouldn't be able to stand that type of suffering. Instead he had appeared in front of his house and quickly walked into his house, discarding his mask and headband before walking briskly into his room, the door slamming behind him._

"Kakashi we really need you to take a team. There are still three teams waiting to be taken."

Iruka spoke up to the still impassive Kakashi whose face was in the latest _Icha Icha Tactics_ Jiraiya had got for him before it had officially come out. A quiet chuckle passed through his lips as he continued reading, a sign that he wasn't paying attention to Iruka and a way of saying no. Kakashi could hear a sigh but paid no attention. Ever since Naruto's death he was never able to take a team. There was always a trouble maker in one and it always brought up memories of Naruto, painful memories in fact. He missed that loud boy so much that it hurt him deeply inside.

_'You sure like Sasuke a lot, Sakura-chan... That's why, I'll bring him back for you. I'll bring Sasuke back for you, Sakura-chan! It's the promise of a lifetime!' _

'... Crying... crying will not get us anywhere...!'

'... N-Naruto...'

Bright rays of sunlight poured and washed into the empty-looking room of none other than Haruno Sakura--age nineteen, rank that of a higher leveled--perhaps special--Medical Jounin. No one could expect any less from someone trained under Tsunade--the Godaime. Today--it was the anniversary of Naruto's, say, "death." Sakura didn't believe it still, after even these long and terrible four years. Someone could call it denial, but... Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto; her teammate who always cared for her in Team Seven; his death? Was that even _possible_? Sakura jolted upward from her creaky bed with a start, panting slightly. She slid her hand to the back of her neck, gripping onto her long pink hair. Long? That's right--in memory of Naruto, Sakura had grown out her hair; she laughed quietly as she wiggled her toes and recalled how funny and odd the blonde had looked when he first woke from his unconsciousness and found out she had cut it. Her laughing abruptly stopped when she remembered Naruto was not around physically, because Sakura believed no matter what, he was probably watching over the whole village anymore, to make her smile and laugh like she used to.

Sighing, Sakura rubbed her innocently-sparkling jade green eyes sleepily, and pushed the covers of her bed off her legs and her body, before letting her feet rest on the cold wooden-paneled floor of her home, while she stretched her long, slender slightly pale arms out. Sakura made her bed gingerly, straightening and flattening out the white sheets, before heading to the bathroom and performing her usual morning 'rituals', which included brushing her hair, going to the bathroom, showering, changing into her usual clothes, putting on her hitai-ate, and brushing her teeth. About twenty minutes after she had first entered the bathroom, Sakura finished doing her morning chores, and headed to her kitchen. Was she even hungry? Her gaze ran over the rounded table in the center of her kitchen, and crossed paths with the sink and counter, as well as the stove. She'd pass on the meal, for now.

Dragging her elegant hands across the wall of her home, Sakura daintily half-skipped over to another room no one had ever seen before, except herself. As it turns out, it was a memorial all set up for Naruto himself, complete with a picture that was framed neatly, which lay behind a plate full of ashes with incense, and flowers. "Ohayou, Naruto," Sakura said cheerfully, smiling at the picture as if it was the actual Naruto himself. "I'll bring some flowers to your grave today, as well as some more flowers for your place here in my house... okay? I'll do my best to keep Sasuke from blaming himself a lot today too--because I know that's the way you'd want it. Guess what? I think my hair grew a little more overnight--it's a little, only a little past midback now; I might have to ask Ino-pig to trim it." Her smile fading, Sakura stared at the picture a bit longingly, before heading to the door. "Ittekimasu..!" She shouted, even though she knew there was going to be no 'Itterasshai', returned. Sakura shut the door behind her, before tilting her head just the slightest bit upwards, squinting as she half-smiled at the sun.

Slowly, she strode down the street of Konoha. Sakura waved to the passersby that passed her a good morning, or a hello, or even a smile. She folded her arms, picking at the white stretchy bands on her elbows. Sakura still wore the same outfit she did when she was fifteen. She hadn't grown sick of it--not yet. She had the same white overskirt, the same black headband, black gloves, and black pants, as well as the ever familiar same red Haruno top with the symbol for her family--the circle--on the back of the shirt. Sakura even had the same long slightly-high-heeled kunoichi boots that were black, just like her other accessories.

Her jade green eyes wandered about the busybody streets. _'I wonder where everybody is... Specifically Ino-pig and Sasuke-kun... The village is so quiet and split up, nowadays... I wonder how Tsunade-sama is doing. She must be angry right now, what with all that paperwork on her desk. Oh well, this is my day off, I might as well enjoy... Oh... Naruto... one day, you better come back. When that day comes, I'm going to punch you so hard for being such a stupid idiot; for running off and trying to pose as hero, that's so like you.'_ She tightened her gloves with a determined look on her face. That look soon melted into a smile, however.

_'... And I'll give you one hell of a welcome home, too.' _She imagined herself running up to Naruto while he was walking through the Konoha main gates, screaming, "Okaeri!", and giggled giddily like a young school girl. Sakura lifted her head, stopped gazing at the ground so blankly while being so lost in her thoughts and finally realized she hadn't been watching where she was going. By the time she did, she was inches away from walking straight into someone--light, fluffy and short, blonde hair, bright blue eyes...

"Wah! Ino-pig, watch out!" Even though she had attempted to skid to a stop while jumping all around the streets, she had failed, and crashed head on into her best friend.

Ino had been much too busy stuck in her dream to even be prepared for the head on collision._ Smack and Boom._ That was the sound of their bodies and then the landing on the floor. Hitting her tailbone quite hard on the dusty ground, she howled in pain for a moment. Propping herself up, she winced, her left eye shut in a harsh wince, but concealed by the beautiful hair. Rubbing her head she glanced at the sparkling pink haired girl who was whimpering at the fall as well.

"Baka! Can't you ever watch where your going Forehead-Girl? Kami... Sasuke will never like a girl who has her head stuck in the clouds... Here, Take my hand. The blonde snapped at her playfully as she stood up and held out her hand to help out her best friend.

Her mind flashed the empty coffin again, and the dark pupils widened some before she shook off the memory. This was not the time or place to be discussing this with Sakura, they would need a more private place. Pulling her up, she began to dust herself off, shaking her head, making her hair ripple. The rich smell of flowers wafted the hair, it was her own special mixture from the shop. Biting her lower lip, she pulled her arms up and placed them on the back of her head and glanced at Sakura from the corner of her eye. Her bright eyes had a sort of examining look to them as she watched the girl mumble to herself.

_"Probably arguing with her inner self... Kami, how many years ago had I encountered that thing inside of her? Too long..."_ Nostalgia hit full force for a minute, Naruto's raspy voice yelling out for Sakura's triumph. Chouji and Shikamaru on the opposite end for her sake, it was so long ago. And yet, the memory was as fresh as water, just like the memory of Naruto's alleged death. Looking at her pink haired rival she grabbed her by the hand and began walking steadily down the street with her.

"Don't ask too many questions... I just want to tell you before I forget anything... You have to know about my dream." She spoke quickly, but at a speed that only Shika, Chouji and Sakura had adapted to. Telling the dream in heavy detail and as they stopped they were right back in front of Ichiraku. Naruto's favorite place, and where the dream had just reoccurred. Locking eyes with her again, she waited for her response, hoping that she had faith in her dream as well. Sakura was her only hope right now, in trying to find out the truth, what really happened to Naruto.

Sakura squinted and held her forehead in pain as she mumbled to herself incoherently--cursing under her breath, most likely--pushing away the sandy ground with a glare as if she were shoving someone who had hurt her. Well, it was quite like the same case, just it was a something, and not a someone. Sakura overheard Ino's playful remark, and smirked slightly uncharacteristically. She had just as witty a reply as Ino, an "insult". "Heh, at least Sasuke-kun would like a girl who has her head stuck in her clouds more than a girl who has such a short fuse," Inside her mind, Inner Sakura supported the actual Sakura's decision with a bright and confident, determined and loud, "Hell yeah!", her teeth bared and her hand in a fist, putting it out before her. Sakura took Ino's hand a little reluctantly, but she took it for help all the same, and pushed herself the rest of the way up. Sakura brushed herself off as well as mended her hair, and nodded silently in thanks to the blonde.

Curiously, Sakura arched one of her delicate pink brows, and folded her arms when Ino's face expression suddenly became one of a dazed person, instead of one of a happy person. "Oi, Ino-pig, are you alright?" Sakura tugged on one of the blonde bangs covering left eye lightly, a bewildered look crossing paths with her face. Just then, her hand was grabbed, and the next thing Sakura knew, she was being half dragged along the streets by Ino herself. '... Dream? Questions? What's with Ino all of the sudden? To be panicky isn't like her... Something's wrong, then.' Sakura furrowed her brows and quickly adapted to the pace she was striding about at, walking beside her best friend and withdrawing her hand.

Once they were in front of Ichiraku, Sakura furrowed her brows, stifling the urge to joke about this--she was just too wary to be serious today, she had things to do, actually. . . Putting two fingers on her temple and tilting her head just a tad bit, Sakura closed her eyes with her brows still furrowed. "... This is about Naruto's death, isn't it?"

... Well.

They didn't call Sakura a genius for nothing.

The blonde looked at Sakura incredulously, as if she had just spoken French to her. She just told her the whole dream and now she asked if it was a dream about Naruto's death. Shaking her head, she pulled her underneath and they sat down at a table. Running a hand through her hair once more, letting it cascade forward before a sigh resonated through her body. This dream was becoming much more vexing than she had ever intended, she hoped that Sakura would understand this better. She was the only ally until she could talk to the rest of her peers. Glancing back to meet the pink haired girl's eyes, her bright eyes flickered an intense seriousness. She took this dream as a sign, she would not be deterred if Sakura decided to throw out her theory to comfort her own denial.

"I dreamt his coffin was empty... I believe whether you do or not... I'll talk to Sasuke and everyone else too... Someone will believe me if you don't..." Ino's once playful and childlike snappish tone was dropped, her voice was gravely serious. Of a Jounin woman, who had watched those she cared for be hurt and some even killed.

Glancing around she watched for anyone of their peers to walk past and to hopefully stop for a peaceful chat. Anyone to help her in this situation, who knows who could stop by. Turning back, she looked to Sakura and smiled softly, her face read a plot. She was planning in her mind already, faster than Sakura could at this moment. When Sakura thought of plans of ways to save people's lives, Ino thought up schemes. Now, she was scheming to sneak past ANBU, and get to Naruto's grave. She would prove that this was not all a fabrication.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were hiding something; why else would Jiraiya have been gone so long. Not to mention, that even Sakura being Tsunade's assistant it was apparent that she was constantly left in the dark. This was going to be a hard task indeed; she would have to plot everything. That shouldn't be too hard, she would just need Shikamaru's help, and he could plot out any possible disasters. This might just work, as long as she had some allies, she could find out anything.

Shikamaru was on his normal, daily routine. Nothing changed and nothing will change. Why? Because the troublesome guy that made all the commotion was gone. No Akatsuki terrorizing Konoha or any troublesome missions to find them. No more Sasuke problems, because he was back. And no more blonde-haired smiling kid (who would technically be a man now) to sometimes babble on and on about nonsense if they ever crossed paths. But now, Konoha was quieted down from a few years ago when Naruto had died.

Shikamaru was a little upset himself a few years ago. He tried not to show it, but it seemed to seep out sometimes. It's not like he ever cried, but he did hallucinate whenever he saw a blonde-haired academy student, or when he was looking at clouds. But now, everything was normal again. His mom still nagged like she used to, his dad was still the same--getting drunk with his buddies and telling Shikamaru to get a woman or something! But women never really interested Shikamaru. And he was NOT gay. He just found relationships troublesome.

Now as still-Chuunin Shikamaru teaches class sometimes, he tries to forget that Naruto died because that would nag on in his mind like his mother did every night and every morning. He didn't dare think about any secrets people may be hiding. If he got into something, he would have to finish it. Besides--he had more important things to think about. _What's the next lesson, who keeps throwing paper balls and spitting spit wads, shut the talkers up, should I go visit Temari later if she's still here, are Ino and Sakura being troublesome again, where is Chouji, I'm getting really, really bored, I want to take a nap, and Dad needs to stop getting drunk, it's getting so troublesome... _

But you know what? Shikamaru sometimes wished another crazy thing would happen. It would give him something to talk about, to call it troublesome, and get bullied into those troublesome missions. Or maybe, Ino could make a fool of herself in front of someone so he could bother her about it. Yeah... _Fate could change as much as the clouds do. But it doesn't. How troublesome._ So the Nara shinobi could wish all he wanted. Writing on a chalk board wasn't going to change anything.

"Ino," Sakura called, uncharacteristically seriously for herself. She had left off the suffix of pig. "... I ... believe you." The strawberry haired female whispered lightly. The way she said it had sounded so wispy--it felt as if her words could just slip past everyone in the wind. Sakura licked her lips, and furrowed her brows, looking quite distraught as she stared at the uncomforting counter of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

"... For these four years, I've been in much denial, about Naruto's 'death'. It just... can't happen. Naruto; he's always made it, why would he ever die now? Naruto would never die, not until he fulfilled his dream of being Hokage. And he didn't do it... yet. The puzzle pieces of this all don't fit together, you've noticed too, haven't you? Not only that, but I know for sure that something is wrong; Jiraiya-sama has been absent as of late, and though some claim it's because he's still mourning for his half student, I highly doubt anyone could mourn for four years straight. Tsunade-sama, when I go into her office to help her, she usually takes all the paperwork off her desk carelessly and hands it to me. But as of late, she only takes the top part of the paperwork pile and gives _that_ to me. Whenever I try to look at the papers, she immediately shoves me out of her office, despite how close we are. When I last tried to take a peek at it, I saw 'Nar' written in Kanji. I don't know anybody else in this village that has the first name starting with those three letters except Naruto."

Sakura suddenly turned to her, smirking again--with such a burst of confidence. She hadn't done this ever since the encounter with her independent fight with the three Sound Genins at the Chuunin Exam in the Forest of Death. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking; Ino-pig?" Inside herself, Inner Sakura was parading about and pumping her fists in the air, screaming abnoxiously with self belief. _'Shannaroooo! Hell yeah, it's going to be Operation and Investigation: Naruto's Death!'_ Sakura stood up and adjusted her gloves--a habit she had grown into when she was preparing for something solemn.

"So, who's going to be the distraction?"

Ino's eyes met hers once more and it brightened even more as she heard her believe her. She knew that she could trust her in any situation; she was as loyal as ever. Listening to her explanation she nodded, her face becoming increasingly brighter. Eyes shining like a spring sky as she watched her best friend become more and more ecstatic. Standing up, she balled her hands into fists and looked to the pink haired ninja. They had both grown up, and she was glad that Sakura had finally blossomed, just as promised all those years ago. This was going to be a mission that Konoha would never forget, they would make sure of it. Her sadistic grin was now facing as she looked out the stand.

"I'm positive that Shika is bored out of his mind at the school, I'll go get him. We'll find a way to get Iruka to cover for him, tell him something stupid or other. She spoke with her usual cheeky tone, demeaning others with a friendly face, the blonde's specialty.

Heading out of the stand, Sakura and her stood a few feet outside it, the streets scarcely scattered with people. They would have to split up for now and meet up again in a short while. They were going to have to be extremely subtle about it. Tsunade was an intensely smart woman, this was going to take a lot of handling from all of them. Looking to Sakura, she watched as the simultaneously knelt down, rear to rear. Ready to run in opposite directions for those they needed. Looking ahead with a fierce determination, she was ready to go.

"Sakura... You find Neji and Hinata... We're going to need their Byakugan for this especially. I don't know what to do about Sasuke, but, we'll meet up at the Hyuuga residence and figure out everything from there. With the last words spoken, they both sped off in opposite directions, not looking back, only with the driving force of a memory.

Weaving her way through the masses of people who had almost suddenly appeared to stop her. She made it easily and flipped up to run along rooftops, she saw the academy in sight. A grin appeared once more, it had been quite awhile since she had seen Shikamaru. Everyone had drifted after this alleged death, so it had been scarce visits. Dropping down onto the grounds, she watched some children run laps and it made her lap. How she had hated running laps all those years ago. Now laps were merely a joke for them, she made her way swiftly to the building. Seeing Shika aimlessly scrawling on the board, she jumped into the window. The random oohs and ahhs of the students and the mass din that began made her laugh. She waked over to her companion with a fierce determination and placed a hand on his shoulder, before whispering very closely in his ear.

_"I need your help... We're going to find out the truth... I've had dreams... Naruto isn't dead... And we're going to prove it, I already spoke to another teacher, Iruka should be here soon... Come on, we don't have a lot of time."_ She spoke with a fierce gentleness, which was common when she spoke to her male counterpart. He had helped her so many times that she had become very tender about him. But, if anyone ever her exposed her for it, a kunai or a shiruiken would not be too far from their face.

Four silhouettes made their way through the thick, expansive forest that led up to the Hidden Leaf Village. It was almost too dark for the group to see their way, for on top of the normal heavy foliage of the tall trees; the sky was a dark gray, the low clouds unleashing a fury of rain upon the world below. Just like four years ago. But, lucky for them, they could have returned home with their eyes closed for they knew the area like the back of their hands, despite the fact that they were rarely home because of their mission load.

As they rounded a small clump of trees, one of four seemed to slip, though thanks to their charka control, they were able to simply roll around the thick tree branch, ending up hanging upside down. A far-off memory flashed through the person's mind, one where they were in a similar inverted position on the underside of a tree branch, holding onto the ankle of a blonde, orange jumpsuit-wearing boy. A boy who was showing off just a bit too much that he had to run and save him-- one of several times they all had to rescue him; the person could remember that quite well.

A little too well.

Another memory came, one where a small group had gathered around a coffin in the pouring rain, the picture of the same boy seeming to taunt them as the photo smiled back at the little crowd. That time...was one time the person couldn't save him. Forming a fist under a black hooded robe, the person lost their concentration and plummeted towards the soft, wet ground. Their reflexes subconsciously kicked in before they made quick friends with the ground below, and the person landed on the ground rather gracefully, one knee touching down on the dirt while the other leg was bent, near their chest. The other three noticed the mild disturbance and halted, looking back at their fallen comrade.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-taichou?" one of them called to the boy, dropping down to land by his side. He was pushing himself so hard; the boy was beyond exhaustion, no doubt. Captain of the ANBU or not, the age of an adult or not, he was a boy in their eyes, and one who needed to act like one for once. They probably believed he had slipped on the damp bark of the tree, but nothing so miniscule as that could phase the highly skilled boy of twenty years. Nothing like that at all.

"Mm," Sasuke answered curtly, rising to his feet. Navy blue eyes peered through the eye holes of wooden Kitsune mask to glance at the fellow animal mask-wearing man, one of the other three people who were part of his ANBU group. Checking his arm guards and chest armor for any damage, though he knew there would be none, the boy then looked out behind him. _This area..._ Was it mere coincidence that they were traveling near... "You guys go on ahead without me; take a little breather. I'll report to the 5th Hokage when I return."

The older man looked down at the Uchiha before nodding. There wasn't anything in Sasuke's voice that allowed even an inch of rejection of his words, and the man knew better than to even try to talk the boy out if anything unless it was something deadly important. "Ah. You be careful, taichou. See you soon." With that, the man joined the rest of the group and they continued onto the village without the youngest member, and captain, of their group.

Now alone, Sasuke turned his mask so that it was at the side of his face and walked forward, where the clutter of trees soon gave way to a wide clearing-- a clearing of tragedies, it seemed. The Hidden Leaf Village lost its 4th Hokage in that clearing, and now the body of his best friend lay in the exact some site. Pushing his worn out legs forward, the ANBU captain dragged himself towards the upright tombstone that marked the fifteen-year-old boy's grave. His legs gave out just then, though, and Sasuke fell hard onto his knees, face to face with the bolded words of the rock. Staring at it, he was surprised when his eyes began to sting with the salty water of his own tears, mingling with the fresh rainwater from the heavens above that splattered on his face.

Tears he never shed, not even on that day.

"Kuso!" Sasuke swore aloud, his gloved fist smashing into the muddy ground. He was way too tired to force the tears to stop flowing. "It's all my fault you're here...all my fault..." he muttered, continuing to beat up the ground. It definitely lifted an invisible weight off his shoulders: crying, letting his frustration out, saying words he never dared to say aloud otherwise. None of it helped to unchain the shackles that had a death grip upon his soul, though. If anyone should have been six feet under, it was him. Him, the snake Sanin, and his good-for-nothing brother.

There was one thing he was happy about for staying in Konoha, for he only did so for the late Naruto; Sasuke felt uncomfortable enough staying in the very village he left so voluntarily, and to join the man that had killed the 3rd Hokage, no less. With him staying, he became the leader of the ANBU-- the specialized group that handled highly skilled and dangerous ninjas...ninjas like his brother, Itachi, and man who had taken his friend away from him...Orochimaru. Sasuke swore that one day he will track down his brother and his former leader, and together, they will die. It was the only way he could pay back for everything he had done...everything he had caused to be done. Some probably thought it was insane for him to still wish to kill his brother, and that he was asking for trouble going after Orochimaru, especially after everything that had happened with Naruto, but something things really never changed. He clasped the nook between his neck and his left shoulder with one hand, where the curse mark surprisingly hadn't been reacting as of late.

"Though I'm sure you'll try to kick my butt again if you were still around," Sasuke joked bitterly as he looked upon Naruto's grave, wiping his eyes dry with the back of his free hand before flopping back to sit on his butt, his legs bent lazily in front of him. "...At least I'll be able to give you a proper apology if I do...and a slap upside the head for being a complete and total idiot like always." He smiled almost bitter sweetly before the rare light faded, his head dropping slightly. "Though sometimes...I want to live...just to be Hokage. That was your dream, wasn't it? That was taken away from you...because of me...the least I can do is fulfill your dream, right? Then you'll have to wake up and fight me for it, right! Like we always used to, right!"

He was yelling now, for all the good it did either of them. How childish was it of him to think he could provoke a surely rotting corpse back to life by trigger words that would have worked four years ago? _How dare I even think about taking away the one thing that ever meant something to him, even if he's de--_ Shaking his head and letting out a long, deep sigh, Sasuke rose to his feet, unable to say the word 'dead', even in his mind. He was afraid that if he ever said it, then it would be true, real, and something he wouldn't be able to take back. He wasn't ready to accept that yet. Still, it felt like old times, conversing with Naruto, though he really was just talking to a slab of rock. The thought saddened the twenty-year-old even more, reverting him back to the depressed boy he was moments ago. Giving one last lingering stare to the tombstone, the last Uchiha survivor replaced his mask to the front of his face, turned his back, and headed home.


	4. Reporting

**Chapter 4**: Report…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**Rating**: Undecided

**Pairing**: Kakashi/Naruto

Blue-black eyes slowly widened as Tsunade spoke about the Orochimaru issue he had brought up. Though she hadn't said anything yet, Sasuke could already sense it coming with the way she talked of 'not being able to lie to him', and 'keeping a secret for four years', and after her pause, she had confirmed what his mind was concluding. His light skin got noticeably paler, frozen where he stood as her words eventually sinked into his brain despite his ears having heard it minutes before-- Naruto had killed Orochimaru.

For the past four years, Naruto was alive and well.

For the past four years, they were all mourning someone who couldn't be any farther from death if he tried.

_'It's all my fault you're here...' _

_'Sometimes I want to live...just to be Hokage. That was your dream, wasn't it?'_

_'I am...so sorry, Naruto. You truly were...the most precious person to me. _

My best friend...and the brother I never had.'

Ebony-colored hair, so dark it seemed to shine a dark navy blue, shielded his eyes as Sasuke lowered his head. Her words didn't just confirm what he so fearfully didn't want to believe...but also proved that his life for the past four years... _Was a complete shame._ Well, the Hokage seemed to be talking about this lightly, as if she had just stated that it was raining. Then again, she had been in on everything from the beginning...fooling them all, watching them suffer when she could have relieved them of that pain...

His eyes flickered over towards Temari as she spoke, only looking upon her now despite knowing she was standing there when Tsunade had told him the news. He didn't find the fact that he 'had it easy' humorous at all. He also felt like it was a slap in the face that he had to get the Hokage drunk for her to tell him the truth. He did eventually smirk, though it was hardly for anything the two women had said to him-- it was in the irony of it all. So Sakura and Ino's horribly idiotic idea and gut-feelings were on target, albeit completely unsupported save for their own unwavering belief and hope.

_Your heart finally lead you somewhere nice for once, Sakura. You and Naruto really are meant for each other..._

It, however, was all pure luck, and for that reason Sasuke still stuck by what he thought-- that their idea was the most absurd thing he had ever heard. Their precious feelings were the only thing driving their belief that Naruto was alive-- if Sakura hadn't mentioned his curse mark, he would have never bothered mentioning Orochimaru or Naruto to Tsunade in the first place. That comment, after all, was the only thing that made sense, and was real proof. Unlike the empty casket, it didn't have as many explanations, if any, at all, and was something he couldn't deny.

Lifting his head at Temari's next statement, Sasuke's dark orbs narrowed and his body tensed. What in the world was that woman going on about? He didn't, or rather couldn't, comprehend that she cared for them all since her time spent there. "_I'll_ go," Sasuke interjected as he stepped a foot ahead of Temari, his voice hard and demanding with a hidden ferocity in it. "I'm rarely in this village to begin with; I'm out on missions so often. I doubt anyone would even notice my absence. " Now that he had learned that Naruto had been alive all this time, how can he just stop there and be kept hidden in the dark even further about whether he had survived his battle with Orochimaru or not?

"Besides...you're needed here. This mission could take months. What would Konoha do without it's liaison?" Sasuke looked intently at Tsunade before glancing back at Temari from the corner of his eye, expecting some sort of challenge about who'd go on the mission. They had to understand how important it was to him...and just how divesting it might end up-- both emotionally, mentally, and physically. He definitely would not take no for an answer. He'd go off on his own if he was denied the mission, though his fate would probably be the same if he got permission or not-- Sasuke was still too unstable to tell what he himself was going to do.

It, however, was looking like it'd be his last day in Konoha once again.

Temari watched him. Her small mouth fell open just slightly, but not in a confused way, more of a concerned way. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Sasuke. Her hands remained on her hips, for she wasn't about to place her hands on his back and tell him Auntie Temari was going to make everything better.

He seemed to be taking this quite difficult, as she had expected. But, he had to know... and if anyone was going to discover the truth, it might as well be this guy. She looked from Tsunade-sama and back to him, finally seeing a smirk appear upon his face. She didn't relax, though. Her brows were still furrowed and her hands had come halfway to his arm before she dropped them to her sides, her eyes shooting to the right and settling upon the floor.

She then glanced up when he spoke of going on the mission. Her eyes widened slightly before they narrowed when he took a step in front of her. "Your fan club will notice." She replied, stepping up next to him and turning to face him. "I'm not needed at all. Kankuro is supposed to be coming to assist with the exams as well. It seems that it's an order from Gaara..." Oh, right, Gaara!

"And speaking of which, you weren't the only one Naruto was important to." Her hand clenched into a fist at the thought of her little brother suffering again. He'd already suffered too much as a child and there had been nothing she could do about it. Naruto's death had taken a toll for the worst upon him, and she intended to see her brother well again.

"You aren't getting rid of my _that_ easily, Uchiha." She chuckled, her dark eyes looking up at his own. "Besides, Kankuro is better at paperwork than I am, and that's mainly all that's left before the exams take place. They've got enough examiners; they'll make it without me." She added, her eyes flicking over to the Hokage.

Sasuke shouldn't be allowed to go alone... She had to at least help bring Naruto back; for Gaara's sake.

_Tak tak tak..._

The sound of her echoing footsteps rung through the currently empty streets of Konoha. She really didn't know why she ran from Ino, and she really didn't know where she was going to go at the moment. Sakura... she just felt so... lost. She wouldn't cry--now was not the time to cry, or whine, or worry too much--none of those would get her going anywhere. The pink haired nin just felt terribly... confused. Feeling her body beginning to give out and give up, Sakura's pace slowed down immensely, and she began to walk in a sort of half slump. _Really_... what was she confused _about_? _'Oh, that's right...'_ Her sharp jade orbs narrowed noticeably when she began to remember and realize.

It was this whole Naruto being alive issue. That _stupid_ teammate of hers... It was true. Sakura did love Naruto as a brother a lot, and she did want him to come back, but she didn't want him to come back only to get slaughtered by Sasuke--who, she, in all irony, _loved_. And as much as she _hated_ to admit it, she loved Sasuke a..._ lot_. Glaring at the cobblestone floor of her village, Sakura stomped her foot into the ground hard, letting out some of her rage. The area beneath her right foot cracked and fell into a ditch almost in silence. ... She would clean that up later, she promised.

Sighing then, Sakura stopped in her tracks, finally realizing that she hadn't been watching where she had been going, and she didn't know where she was at the moment. What was this strange familiar feeling she felt now? Hesitantly, Sakura looked up, locking her eyes with... _'... This... This is where Team Seven was formed...'_ Even though the last thing Sakura had wanted at this moment was to get dirty and muddy, as well as more soaked with that sticky and heavy rain water, she closed her eyes and smiled to herself, plopping like a dead fly onto the muddy ground in front of the three familiar thick, wooden poles where she remembered the memory of Naruto begging for lunch as if it happened just yesterday.

To think, if what she had seen on Sasuke was true--that the curse seal was gone, and that meant Orochimaru was dead because he was killed by Naruto, she and the others had mourned for such a long time over the number one hyperactive ninja who was actually alive, and they had been tricked... She sighed. She was both happy, and angry with Naruto. Happy, for living. Angry, because he lied to them and technically toyed with everyone's feelings. Inner Sakura growled inside the pink haired nin. _'Damn you Naruto! I'm going to give you one hell of a beating when you come back! Maybe just a punch... or two...'_ She grimaced, and cracked her knuckles. Sakura laughed, and took a deep breath in, but her relaxing was cut short off by what Sasuke had said again.

_'... Is Sasuke a curious guy?'_ Sakura put her finger on her chin in thought. Sasuke might have slyly found a way to find out whether or not Naruto was alive or not. Question was, would Tsunade-sama really tell Sasuke that easily if he was living? But... Tsunade also could have accidentally gotten drunk and let it slip out of her... And if it was all true and Naruto was alive, Sasuke would be a very angry nin and have quite an unpleasant aura around him. And then there would be the mission of bringing Naruto back with Jiraiya... and surely, Sasuke would go and take it... but once he would meet Naruto, disaster would strike. Shaking her head, Sakura pushed herself to her feet and cleared the mud off her clothes that were sticking to her bodily curves and dashed off the Hokage's office once more. That teacher of hers could really be just as irresponsible as she claimed Sakura herself was, sometimes... Five seconds later, the soaking wet Sakura found herself at the doors of the Tsunade's office. Sakura rung out the water in her pink hair as if the blanket of cherry color was some sort of towel.

What excuse should she use with anyone who sees her? Oh! Yes. She had to return Sasuke's cloak, that's all. Yes, return his cloak... Silently, she giggled softly, and clutched the black article of clothing in her hands tightly. The image of Sasuke's quite still handsome face popped into her head. Sakura shifted and stared at the ceiling.

_'... I said I would wait for you Sasuke-kun. _

... I have to keep my promises.

Because, even though it sounded as though I've only promised one thing... I've promised two.

... To wait for you to love me in return...'

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled.

_'And to support you right now. _

Waiting... it's all worth it.

Tsunade blinked between Temari and Sasuke, opening the second bottle of sake. She made no comment as the shot back and forth at each other, and only looked up at them after Temari had finished speaking.

"She's right." The Hokage said idly. "You just got back from a mission, they'll notice if you're gone already." Tsunade glanced over towards Temari again.

"If they're heading back to the village, they'll be coming from the Sound, so stop by every village northeast of here. This'll be top secret, so avoid everyone as much as possible. Sasuke..." The old woman turned her head to look at Sasuke, smirking. "Keep everyone from finding out anything. I'm sure they're all suspicious of something. Keep them from finding anything out."

Tsunade took a swing from the bottle. Sasuke wouldn't be pleased with it, but she had no choice. She couldn't send him on this mission. She couldn't trust him for something like this.

The Hokage knew how Sasuke struggled through these past four years. If he was the one to find Naruto, he'd waste no time in beating him. The kid would snap.

She may be a drunk, but she wasn't a stupid drunk.

Narrowing his eyes as Temari mentioned his 'fan club', Sasuke let out a 'keh' before closing his eyes and looking away from her as the blonde Jounin continued. He couldn't care less about what his fan club thought, and he didn't see what Kankuro coming to help with the Chuunin Exams had to do with anything. Her job as a liaison dealt with more pressing issues than some mere exam. Of all the words that spewed out of her mouth, the next ones really caught hold of his attention. Dark blue-gray orbs flashed open and his head snapped towards Temari, his mouth open-- he was stunned, to say the least.

_Not the only one...Naruto was important to..._ He knew that-- Sasuke knew that. That was as clear as day. But somehow, hearing someone tell him that...it threw him off, for some reason. He isolated himself from everyone so much, lived in his own world for the past four years, that it was like he had forgotten everyone else's pain-- he knew it was there, but it became so second-nature it was invisible, settling in the background. To hear someone say it aloud brought it back into the light and really reminded him of that fact.

Still, it didn't change how strongly Sasuke felt.

Blinking as Temari continued, her laughing cutting into his thoughts, Sasuke moved his gaze away from her again, silence soon encompassing the room as the two of them waited for the Hokage's verdict. What he heard, though, was definitely not what he wanted to hear.

"_Nani!_" Sasuke yelled, his palms hitting the desk of Tsunade painfully hard, causing a few of the items upon the desk to actually jump at the force he exerted. The pain didn't register in him, though, as his emotions easily drowned out that of his nervous system. She had to be kidding him. Just because he had some lovesick fools watching his every move he couldn't take on the mission? _If only I didn't get side-tracked and saw Sakura, no one would have known I returned._ Then again, if he didn't see Sakura, he wouldn't even be asking about the mission in the first place.

Sasuke violently shook his head, trying to set his mind straight. This could _not_ be his fault. Did he ask for girls to fawn all over him? Did he ask to be so out of it because of Naruto's death, which, apparently, was all fake? "Kuso, kuso, kuso!" the Uchiha swore, forming tight fists and hunching over the desk, his body shaking in an attempt to keep himself from losing it, either in rage or by crying. What in the world did he do to deserve this? A mission he desperately wanted, for once, with all his heart and soul, was given to a woman who didn't even live in Konoha. He, instead, was given a mission way below his level as an ANBU. And to top it all off, he had to stay in the one village he worked so hard to avoid being in, just to keep tabs on people he had tried so hard to escape?

He was definitely living in hell.

Something inside him broke, and Sasuke now slouched still and unshaken over the desk. His fists unraveled themselves, and any fire that was left in his eyes disappeared as they dulled. He slowly stood up and looked straight ahead, though he didn't hold any interest in what he was seeing, if he was really seeing what he was looking at to begin with. "Wakarimashita," Sasuke said in a monotone voice, and without another word or glance at Tsunade and Temari, he made his way out towards the door.

Sasuke's luck seemed to be continuing as Sakura stood outside the door, clutching his cloak and looking quite happy, albeit day dreamy. Having no energy within him to sigh, he merely closed his eyes as he closed the door behind him, causing several pieces of the wood to break apart and crash to the floor. "Congratulations," he said simply to the pink-haired woman as he walked passed. What he was congratulating her for, though, wasn't clear-- there was a million things he could have meant by the comment and in a way, he meant them all. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he stepped back out into the rain, slowly trying to regain the sense of self he had lost back in the office so that he could have the drive to disobey orders and go after Naruto himself.

Somehow, it didn't matter to him that much right then and there. He had been kicked cruelly when he was already facing-first in the dirt, and at the moment, all he wanted to do was wallow there with the weight of the world crushing him. It was all the same to him-- find Naruto or not, he would still be in immense pain.

Temari listened intently as the wasted Hokage spoke. She may have been drunk, but she still regained her regal demeanor... it was just a bit shaky at the moment. She hadn't intended to get the woman drunk. One of the bottles was actually supposed to be for herself, but she hadn't expected Sasuke to be in the office either.

She then glanced up as Tsunade-sama began telling her what to do. Alright! She would do this for Gaara, even though Naruto wasn't her favorite person on earth. Still, he had killed Orochimaru. The man who killed her father. Her father hadn't been too important to her, but what really got her was the fact that he betrayed her entire village.

That was why she now respected Naruto. That, and the fact that he is Gaara's first true friend. She would have to remember to thank him some day. She nodded in reply to Tsunade-sama, her deep turquoise gems looking over at Sasuke as he began to flip out. Her eyes narrowed just slightly as he slammed his hands onto the Hokage's desk, but they didn't narrow in the dangerous way they usually did.

She had hurt him. She, and Tsunade, had hurt him by getting in his way. He so badly wanted to find Naruto himself, but wasn't he the one who left the village on his own accord with Orochimaru? Wasn't he the one who was gone for three years, training under that accursed person? A small sigh escaped Temari's rosebud lips as she thought about the subject.

Everyone deserved second chances.

Yes, the young woman had become softer in these past few years. She hated herself for it, but it was true. Growing up in Sunagakure, even if she wasn't Gaara, hadn't been too great. She supposed it was her family life that had made her the way she was, but no matter. Starting today with this real mission, the old Temari was back. Her hand balled into a fist as she looked up, the Uchiha appearing to calm himself before he left the room.

Temari looked back at Tsunade-sama, taking the two orders of dango out of the bag and placing them in front of the woman.

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama-" She began, bowing slightly to the woman and turning, beginning to make her way towards the door, but pausing before she reached it.

_'... Mukashii ...'_ Sakura didn't have to make up an excuse to be around Sasuke himself at all. ... And literally, she had meant... _at all_. Her jade green eyes glowed with a glitter of concern as soon as Sasuke had stepped out of Tsunade's office with a sort of ... highly, upset look. Not to mention, he had muttered something she didn't understand. Sakura furrowed her delicate pink brows and forced herself after the jet black haired boy. ... What kind of a conversation had gone on in the Hokage's office? And... Congratulations? Congratulations for _what_--_to_ what, if that even made sense. "... Chotto matte... S... Sasuke-kun! You forgot your cloak!" Silently, she added something else in her thoughts. _'... And me too...' _In an instant, Sakura found herself trailing right behind the Uchiha, a little out of breath, but not by much. Tsunade's assistant, despite being Sakura, wasn't _that_ weak.

_'He's walking sort of strange. ... Usually he walks with his head held up high and back straight, without his feet dragging on the ground, but he's walking in a slump.. Maybe I should comf... but... what if he doesn't want me bothering him?'_ While she was walking, her hand continuously reached out and in for Sasuke's back, but she hadn't dared to touch him so quickly while she was contemplating on what to do or say at the moment. _'... But what if he needs someone there for him...?'_ Sakura's hand stretched out.

_'... Should I hide it with something? .. Or should I just ask what's wrong straightforwardly...? .. I could... But...' _The words had slipped out of her mouth before Sakura even _think_ about what she was saying. "Sasuke-kun, you're getting soaked. You might get sick if you just keep walking so slow in the rain like that, you know..." ... But lucky for Sakura, she hadn't said the wrong thing.

Slowly and hesitantly, Sakura swallowed and pushed away a lump in her throat while gently and gracefully walking in front of Sasuke and stopping him in his tracks. She smiled, avoiding eye contact. "... Well... I can't exactly put your cloak back on perfectly right if you just keep on moving, right, Sasuke-kun?" The pink haired nin blinked several times, and gingerly secured the black cloth over Sasuke's broad--not to mention perfect, Inner Sakura commented slyly--shoulders with a click, brushing the material off afterwards. Hopefully going unnoticed, Sakura quickly stole a glance at the Uchiha boy's obsidian optics in an attempt to try and read his emotions. Only a teammate could understand a teammate, that's what Sakura thought. She pursed her lips. _'Something IS wrong. And it's about Naruto. I can... I can already tell.'_

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura called softly and sadly, her hands lying upon his shoulders. "... Gomen nasai..." While her voice cracked, she apologized. In her mind, she thought to herself that they were over a thousand things she could have been apologizing for. But for now... For today, she was apologizing for the any pain or sorrow that Sasuke had to feel today. She wanted... Sakura wanted a lot of things for Sasuke. And a lot of those things she could not achieve. So... the least she could do is try to comfort him. _'... it's all I can offer you for now, Sasuke-kun. .. I'm sorry...'_ Though the heavens above her were thundering, Sakura felt somehow at peace and safe with her Uchiha prodigy.

Forcing a smile, though it had come out wrong and looking sorrowful, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke, moving her hand up and down his back, while shaking her head. Soon she had stopped with her motions, and rested her head on his chest. She closed her jade orbs slowly. "I'm sorry..." The pink haired female muttered again, embracing the Uchiha male tighter. She didn't really know what she was apologizing for. Yet at the same time, she did. "... It's okay to feel sad, Sasuke-kun... It's going to be all okay..." It started to rain harder, the water droplets hitting her back with a little more force now. But, at the moment, time just seemed to stop.

Some may call her overly obsessed, maybe even selfish... But all in all, all Sakura cared about at the moment was Sasuke, and making his pain that much less worse. ... Even if it was only a little.

Love really was infact confusing.

As he walked the streets of Konoha once again, Sasuke was very much dead to the world. His clothes clung and hung to and from his slender form, once more taking on the weight of the rain after just being dried moments before. His sandaled feet dug into the soft, muddied ground, his shoulders slouched down, hair matting against his face and hindering his eyesight. He didn't feel the rain upon his skin or hear the words that were meant for his ears. It was just him and him alone with his mix of emotions.

It wasn't until he had found himself stopping that he noticed that something, or rather someone, was standing in his way. Blinking as he attempted focused on his former female teammate, life seemed to flash beneath his dead eyes as Sakura placed his cloak back on him, touching him in the process. Feeling warmth that wasn't there before beginning to surrounded him now thanks to the cloak, Sasuke opened his mouth, trying to regain at least the part of him that could generate a sentence-- he did not notice Sakura's jade green orbs peering into his own dark abyss.

What he did notice, though, was her touch-- her hands were now firmly on his shoulders despite already having placing his cloak on his person. Returning back to the real, present world via her touch, Sasuke managed to catch her grief-stricken smile before Sakura completely embraced him, moving her hands along her back in a very loving and comforting way. He froze instantly-- if he thought Sakura had gone too far before in grabbing his hand, she had just broken that record right then. Why were girls so clingy? He had absolutely no idea what to do in the situation. Struggling to find something to say to shrug the girl off of him, all words disappeared from his tongue as she apologized to him for some reason, hugging him even tighter.

His eyes slowly widened as she continued, his body relaxing before tensing once more, his mind now realizing what Sakura was talking about. It was funny-- for a moment, Sasuke had managed to forget what he was so depressed about because of Sakura, and in the next, he managed to remember it all, every vivid detail, all because of Sakura. Closing his eyes tightly as the rain poured down upon Konoha even harder than it previously was, Sasuke gripped onto the sides of Sakura's shoulders, having every intention of pulling her away from him.

His mind thought it, sending singals to his arms to do just that, but...

Before his mind could realize it, and his body disobeyed orders, instead following that of his subconscious...and his heart. In all his surprise and horror, he was gripping Sakura closer to him, like a child clutching a secruity blanket. He needed something, someone, to just hold onto and let everything out-- unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, it happened to be Sakura, there just in time for him to break. He held her, shaking, wanting to push her away yet keeping her there, the inner battle for which command he would obey still continuing. His body wouldn't by getting any help from his brain, though, as it was flooding with emotions.

"Doushite..." Sasuke breathed out painfully, his legs giving out, dropping him to his knees with Sakura in tow. Okay to be sad? How could she say everyone was going to be okay? Sadness never brought him anything, and he knew, he _knew_, that everything was not going to be okay, both from past experiences and from the future decisions he knew he was going to make. How could she? "Why is everyone..."

The Hokage and Temari denied him permission to find Naruto. Naruto, who continously came after him, faking his death just to continue going after Orochimaru to set him free and keep a promise to Sakura. Sakura, the woman who was in love with him and caused him more pain and bittersweet happiness than she'd ever know, who asked Naruto to bring him back because he left because of Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. The man he swore to kill, even if it meant taking his own life along with it-- such an ending would be fitting for the family slaughtered by one of their own.

...Someone he thought loved him; only to...

Sharaingan eyes flashed as Sasuke's eyes sprang open, hatred and malice burning beneath the redness. Everyone who claimed to care for him, love him, only ended up betraying him, hurting him, in some way. What did he do to deserve it? What did he do in the first eight years of his life to drive such an outcome with Itachi creating the mess of a life he had now?

No...It was not okay to feel sad. Sadness would not make anything better-- not for him, or for anyone. He needed the energy anger gave him to set things right, once and for all. _Then everything would be okay..._ Promptly letting go of Sakura, forgetting why he had clutched to her to begin with, Sasuke rose to his feet, faultering slightly and almost falling back down upon the ground. He really was exhausted-- that's what happens when one ditches the power of hatred and rage.

He couldn't survive any other way, no matter how much he wanted to believe that he could live like, or with, the rest of the people in Konoha. He couldn't even live in his sorrow, for that was a false one, carried out for four years of his life. Everything had betrayed him, everything but the hatred and anger _he_ had tried to betray. "I'm going home," Sasuke announced plainly, his Sharingan receeding as he turned away Sakura. Everything must've been confusing for her, but then again, even Sasuke was still trying to work the details out. He just needed a long, hot, shower to cleanse his mind, and then he'll be ready-- ready for whatever he planned on doing.

That was, if he could even make it to his apartment.

Sasuke took a step forward, only to faulter once more. He cursed in his mind, trying to conjure up enough hate to make it home. _Naruto...Sakura..._ He clutched at his robe, one that was once in Sakura's arms, and closed his eyes tightly-- he had to go through the sorrow the happiness brought him before he reached the anger.

Life was pain for him.

Sakura _hated_ seeing Sasuke like this. She absolutely _loathed_ it. She would even admit to liking it better when Sasuke was arrogant, or cocky, or even when he was ignoring her. Because then, at those times, he was so much happier; or to her, it seemed like it. Inside, she knew personally Sasuke would probably never be truly happy. It was always looking as if fate was personally looking down upon him and causing so much pain for him. If she ever had a chance to take it all away for Sasuke and cause pain to herself in order to so, Sakura would gladly take it, without any such hesitation. Sad jade optics gazed upon the black-haired boy's shoulder blankly, stinging with the familiar feeling of tears. Seeing people she loved in pain, was really Sakura's one true weakness, along to several other things. Her grip on the Uchiha's boys back in their shared embrace loosened and half dropped. Why did someone have to suffer so much? What had Sasuke done to deserve all this anyhow?

But... Sakura could not cry. She refused to. She had to be happy, for Sasuke. Sometimes, she'd like to dream of a smiling Sasuke, and that was the reasoning for her acting cheerful and optimistic all the time--because she was always trying to watch someone's back for them, and to catch their attention, even if they really didn't need the extra help at all, or even if Sasuke himself did not want to even acknowledge Sakura's slightest presence. No one could understand her feelings for Sasuke, Sakura knew that much for sure, because she _herself_ could not even understand them.

It had been about, more like around, a few minutes since she had hugged Sasuke like this. There had been no response at all. But who was she kidding? What had Sakura expected? A happy mellow Sasuke suddenly popping out of nowhere and scooping her up into his arms, proclaiming that he loved her? Inner Sakura inside her cried and scoffed at the idea in unison.

Both Sakuras' opinions, however, soon took a turn for the unexpected, when Sakura felt _Sasuke's_ arms wrapping around her small frame so tight that she almost began to think he was trying to suffocate her. Sakura opened her eyes and then half closed them, leaving them gleaming and sparkling with a bit of crystalline tears. A shaky sigh escaped her pursed pink lips. Silently, Sakura savored the moment. Things like this... They were beyond being able to be defined by words. In fact... No words, however long, however sophisticated, or however meaningful, could _ever_ describe what she was feeling _now_. She could have cried now if she wanted to.

However so, her tingling sensation and want to let bittersweet, salty tears to spill and let loose was interrupted, when she overheard Sasuke muttering words, asking why. Though why _what_, remained quite unclear. The agony-bearing tone of his voice killed Sakura inside, and summoned up tears that she stubbornly refused to let fall. Many tears had come, however... they did nothing but make her throat sting with sympathy and sorrow for Sasuke, as well as blurr her usually perfect--if she was watching where she was going--vision. _'Sasuke-kun...'_ Sakura thought silently, body just ready to begin shaking with emotion. She wanted to utter so many words of comfort and feeling to him, say anything to him that would lessen his pain, but Sakura could not trust her voice to say anything. The girl had a bad feeling that if she would even try to squeak, her voice would shake, falter, and crack, and give the person she was talking to--Sasuke--a feeling of false reassurance.

As her luck had it, just as she finally summoned the courage to say a little something to Sasuke, he had let her go and her mouth had closed immediately, and she turned to the side, wiping quickly and hastily, messily, at her tears, even though they were probably being hidden by the rain. Sasuke had pushed himself up to his feet and staggered about, claiming that it was now time for him to go home. Immediately, Sakura furrowed her brows and blinked, standing up in turn to let her gaze meet with Sasuke's back. _'He can't be serious, all the things he's been through, he can't just suddenly go off on his own, force himself to--'_

And Sakura had been right; the minute she had almost finished that train of thought, Sasuke had toppled over onto the dirt road, clutching at himself for support. Sakura's brows quickly unfurrowed and lifted up at an angle that showed deep concern. "Sasuke-kun..." She whispered, blinking, before running to his side. The action made her laugh inside. It was so nostalgic... _'Let me help you.'_ Silently, Sakura reached for Sasuke's arm and swung it over her shoulder, pushed themselves both up to their feet, and wrapped her arm around his waist for extra support. She smiled at the Uchiha progidy weakly, turning away after, abruptly. Inwardly, the pink haired girl sighed and with her free hand brushed off some imaginary dust off of her currently clingy--to her body--red and white traditional Haruno kunoichi attire. Stray strands of pink hair fell over her eyes, creating small shadows in her glimmering jade pools.

Letting out a breath and licking her pursed cherry wet lips, Sakura looked on ahead of her and began to walk, murmuring something random every now and then--an attempt to start some useless small talk. "... We should probably hurry up, huh, Sasuke-kun? We wouldn't want anyone to get sick a--achoo!" Sakura almost tumbled over, dragging Sasuke along with her, but caught herself. She sniffled, and forced an uneasy sounding laugh. Damn irony... She put her hand up to her forehead, and muttered 'fever' quietly under her breath, hoping Sasuke would not catch it, and would not scold her for being so... well, bluntly put. Stupid. "... Oh, stupid me..." Sakura cursed lightly, blinking and breathing in shakily. She put a hand to her forehead, muttering '... fever' quite softly, hoping Sasuke wouldn't catch it. "Looks like I'm the one who got sick after all, ne, Sasuke-kun? ... Or maybe someone's talking about me... Oh." Something finally dawned upon Sakura while she was standing in place with Sasuke's arm draped over her shoulder--which she was holding--and her arm wrapped around his waist for extra support.

She didn't know where Sasuke's house was.

... In fact, she hadn't known where the hell she had been going for these past few seconds and minutes. In the awkward silence, Sakura sneezed again and looked around, blinking several times. Embarrassed, Sakura looked away. She had grown into a real ditz, over the past few years. "... Ano... Eto... ... Sasuke-kun? ... Ano... Where... Where... exactly.. is... ano... your... house?"

Sakura could have sworn she had heard someone laughing.

Through all the pain he was putting himself through, it took Sasuke a moment to realize a familiar feeling cutting past it all. Blinking, he quickly snapped his head to the side, blue-gray orbs widening as Sakura was by his side once more, grabbing hold of his arm and waist and pulling them both back up on their feet. _This girl..._ What was that girl still doing there? It seemed that she rarely was able to detain herself away from him, even when he was in considerable pain or in immense danger-- or rather, _especially_ when he was in considerable pain or in immense danger.

Lost in a flood of memories as he began to recall all the unnumerable times Sakura had been there for him, whether he wanted her there or not, Sasuke allowed himself to be to led and aided by Sakura as she began to walk forward. He didn't help in trying to keep up the string of small conversations she tried to start, not even hearing a word she was uttering as he was so engrossed in his memories. It wasn't until Sakura had stumbled, taking him with her, that he was pulled abruptly out of his deep thought. Shaking his head, Sasuke looked about, wondering what was happening and what had caused them to stop.

He froze as he overheard her whisper something about having a fever, closing his eyes. He knew she was going to get a cold of some sort ever since she forcibly walked him to the Hokage's office and said that she was going to wait for him out there in the pouring rain. _Kono baka...I told you to go back to the Hyuuga's..._ He didn't express the thought out loud-- there was only one that he ever called stupid, after all. It seemed he didn't have to, either, as Sakura admitted aloud that she was indeed an idiot. Sasuke sighed, seeing no reason to go through with and agree and yell at her for being so, opening his eyes as he noticed that they still had yet to recommence walking.

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, Sasuke's brow soon twitched in annoyance as Sakura revealed why they weren't moving. "'Taku..." he muttered under his breath, lifting a hand to hit his forehead. _Kono baka!_ Sasuke repeated in his head, though he still did not say it out loud. As much as he thought girl's actions, and sometimes their emotional ideas, were stupid, he'd never call a girl herself an idiot. All previous notions he had about Sakura having really changed and matured where he was concerned was thrown at the window.

She really must've been too caught up in her happiness about clinging to him to even realize that she was no help to him in the first place if she didn't even know where he lived.

Pulling away from her, Sasuke began walking to his apartment, though it was probably more like leading, as he was sure Sakura was going to stay by him in case he collapsed again. Even if she had known where he had lived before he deflected from Konoha, she would still not have known where he lived now, as he had moved apartments since then. He was now farther away from the center of the village, living more towards the outskirts as he could get. Now that Sakura was going to know where he lived, he probably had to move once more just to remain unknown.

Eventually reaching the building, and soon standing in front of the door to his apartment, Sasuke pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Pulling it open slightly, the inside was briefly shown, though there wasn't much to look at. The apartment looked as if it was still new and awaiting an occupant-- it had no personal touch to it whatsoever, and basically only held the bare essentials, such as a bed and a dresser and a table and the like. It seemed Sasuke barely lived there at all, and with how unhomely the place seemed, that in itself seemed to be a reason for that, never mind rarely being in the village to begin with.

Pausing there outside with his hand on the door handle, Sasuke looked ahead into the apartment instead of back at Sakura. "You can go now-- I'll be fine," he said, his tone even yet held a very doubting prescence. He could have fallen as soon as she left, or even drowned himself while taking a shower, but he wasn't about to give the pink-haired woman even more reasons to be concerned and have to step into his house. "Everyone's probably waiting for you back at the Hyuuga's...and you were never the one to ditch anyone, were you, Sakura?"

His words had deeper meaning than just what he meant on the surface, though he didn't mention them-- it pained him enough just to utter them simply like that. Tsunade's mission suddenly popped in his mind, and he lowered his head, his grip tightening on the handle. So he basically had to continue lying to everyone about Naruto...when she knew how much he himself hated being lied to about the matter. Could he really do it? Though it was an afterthought, one of the reasons he wanted to go after Naruto was do that he wouldn't have to lie to everyone about the truth about his death.

He couldn't...

"...Are you all still...going to search into Naruto's death?"

_'You can go now--I'll be fine. Everyone's probably waiting for you back at the Hyuuga's... and you were never the one to ditch anyone, were you, Sakura?'_

The pink haired kunoichi seemed to sigh quite loudly, and laugh a bit, though quite quietly. _'... Sasuke-kun... really doesn't understand, does he? ... Hmn.. It's alright...'_ Placing her hands firmly on her hips and turning around to face the Uchiha prodigy, Sakura seemed to suddenly gleam with a bit of a teasing and cheerful aura, despite her current feeling of being quite terribly sick and dizzy, as well as being cold, because she was so drenched and soaking wet in the hard rain. Slowly, a smile spread and played sweetly upon her lips, as Sakura began to giggle, quite like a young schoolgirl, inside. Kami, if the others could just see her now. . . She was glad she could control her own laughter, lest she be tumbling over by now, holding her stomach as if she had eaten something that had spoiled. Her jade green eyes seemed to roll when an awkward silence washed over the two, and nothing sounded out, except for the rain pattering down on the village streets, as well as Sasuke's apartment.

Things began to blur, just then, and Sakura almost began to stagger. She temporarily zoomed out and away from Sasuke. Sakura being herself decided she would take care of it later--sickness. . . She could take a little sickness, right? It wasn't much, she told herself constantly now, though her inner self, Inner Sakura, seemed to argue quite loudly inside herself. _'... Did you hear me? Listen to me girl, you have your limits too, stop trying to act all strong and cheerful all the time, all this stress is going to make you topple over any second now, you hear? You call yourself a medical nin? 'Taku, I live inside of an idiot!'_ Though half of Sakura seemed to be ushering her to leave and go now, the other half refused quite fully._ 'Well, since you live inside me. . . It means, you're a part of me. Therefore, if I'm an idiot, you are too, get it?'_ But at Sakura's witty comment, her inner self just seemed to snort and turn away, while uncharacteristically smirking. _'Touche. Touche...'_ On the outside, Sakura shook her head and wiped at her eyes, beginning to refocus her attention on Sasuke again. Looked like he had something to say.

_'...Are you all still...going to search into Naruto's death?'_

Again, for the second time in this conversation, Sakura sighed, and smiled at him, walking toward him while waving a finger in the air, as if scolding the boy--man, rather. "Sasuke-kun, when will you ever learn," she had said softly, rather than asked. "I, being who I am, am a persistent and never give-up type of person. I thought you'd notice by now." She gave off a laugh and leaned in closer to see Sasuke's face expression, her hands on her hips now--a gesture she used often, for some unapparent reason.

"In any case," Sakura leaned back up and twirled around to face the opposite direction of where Sasuke was standing, looking up to the rainy sky. "Yes. I am going to continue the case of looking into Naruto's so-called death." Sakura gazed back at the obsidian-eyed boy now, a tiny, tiny smile on her face. "However." Oddly enough, Sakura began stretching in place, leaning over the left, then over the right, then finally, waiving her hands out in the air and stretching there, feeling free and as light as a bird. ... Was that a good thing? "About the other thing you had said earlier. You're right; I'm not anybody to ditch anyone. But sometimes, things come in and I have to put some matters in front of others. That's why..."

Laughing gingerly, Sakura walked towards Sasuke, before turning him around by the shoulders and gently pushing him into his "house"--since you could barely call it that; it was so empty and barren--before continuing on with what she had been saying. "I'm going to make sure you're okay before you go... a... Mm, that's funny; I could have sworn you only had one desk placed over there..." Sakura blinked. Once. Twice. _'... This fever... is a lot worse than I had imagined...'_ She rubbed at her eyes, then gazed at Sasuke, as if he had done something terribly wrong. "... There... are two of you..." Reaching out to Sasuke just then, she grabbed his shirt loosely, as it was the only thing she could see in her darkening vision for support, before closing her eyes and tumbling forward, limps as limp could be and could ever possibly become. Her head landing on his chest softly, Sakura began to fall into a deep unconsciousness.

The girl's legs began to give out. it looked like she had been doing more work than people had known about. Stray strands of pink hair shadowed a small portion of Sakura's jade green orbs.

... Why, Sakura had just went out, cold as an ice cube..

Cautiously, as if afraid of what he would see, Sasuke moved his gaze from the inside of his apartment to look back at Sakura as silence came between them after he had spoken. Unfortunately, he wasn't disappointed, getting everything from more-than-usual girly laughs to finger waving as if he was a little boy being scolded by an older sensei. His eye and eyebrow twitched jointly at the notion, and as she finished speaking, Sasuke closed his eyes, now his turn to let out a sigh.

_Oh, I noticed it long ago, Sakura. Stupidly, I thought that it would be the first thing you'd grown out of...Guess I'm really not that lucky._

Opening one eye, the one that was closer to Sakura, as she began to speak again, his other eye soon followed suit, his gaze falling down upon the cement that was wet with the rain dripping from their bodies. So, it looked like he'd have to follow through with his assigned mission after all. He could already imagine the unforgiving response he'll receive when they find out the truth, for he'd be giving it to himself as well, but soon everyone would be all too happy with the blonde boy's return that they'd push it to the back of their minds and celebrate.

Everyone but him.

The pain would be but another fresh scar upon his already tattered soul, and whatever happiness he'd felt would be felt alone and short-lived at that.

Letting out another deep-hearted sigh, the second during their conversation, Sasuke looked up as Sakura interjected her own sentence and continued speaking, beginning to stretch for some odd reason as if she was about to start a marathon. The most peculiar expression came over Sasuke's face, wondering how much she really did grow; or rather decay, before those thoughts were pushed away by new ones stemmed from the girl's latest words. _Things come in...as in me?_ He never really paid attention to it when they were kids, but he was beginning to think that his female teammate put him ahead of things that were much more important-- the reason of which was still a bit beyond his comprehension.

Love always was.

Before he had a chance to broad on things, Sakura had taken him by the shoulders and pushed him into his own house. He tried to remove his sandals before he reached the step that led to the main room of the apartment, but with Sakura's continuous push, he had no chance to. With water-mud footsteps left in the pair's wake, they eventually came to a stop in the middle of the large, open room, and Sasuke shrugged away from Sakura's grasp. As easy as it was for him to get away from her embraces then the trouble he encountered with it before, he now had to think of a way to get the girl out of his apartment. How were things escalating so quickly?

Looking towards the desk she had brought up, he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What're you talking about, Sakura? There _is_ only one desk--" His words cut themselves off as Sasuke took a step back and froze, Sakura's gaze now moved towards him, giving him one of the most suspicious looks he'd ever gotten in his twenty years of life. Before he could reply one way to the other about there being two of him when he wasn't even using a jutsu, Sakura took a hold of his shirt before falling right into him. Sasuke stood there for a moment, unsure of what had just happened, before he regained movement and shook the girl lightly.

"If this is a trick for you to be in my arms, it's not going to work! Oi, Sakura!" Sasuke ridiculed, trying to wake the girl from what he believed was a fake slumber. He soon realized Sakura wasn't faking it as he felt more of her weight lean upon him with her legs giving out, and Sasuke's hold on her tightened in order to keep her upright and to stop her from hitting the ground. Dark orbs stared at her covered and closed eyes for a moment, as if needing to reassure himself that she was really unconscious, before a hand came up to her forehead.

_She had said something about a fever, ne..._

As expected, heat met with his cold hand upon her forehead, and Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes. _This girl...I'm not the only one pushing themselves, am I, Sakura?_ Pausing for a moment, Sasuke soon gathered the girl in his arms, carrying her over to his bed and laying her gently upon it. Standing straight, he rested an hand upon his lower hip, wondering if this was really happening to him. He was supposed to be taking a much deserved and needed break, and now...

Walking over to the bathroom, he soaked a hand towel in cold water before ringing it and folding it neatly. Returning to the main room, he gently brushed away the pink hair that was in the way before placing the towel upon her forehead.

If only he knew that the exact action was done on him by the girl several years before.

Moving over towards his closet, he pulled out a blanket to cover her wet and cold body. Well, he wasn't a medical-nin, and that was pretty much all he could think of to do as long as she was unconscious. He was sure both cooling and heating her body wasn't good, but there was no way he was even going to come close to removing her clothes and putting her into dry ones. That just spelled disaster. _I'll have to feed her or give her something to drinks when she comes to...even give her a change of clothes...'taku._ Letting his eyes wander off of Sakura and around his apartment, taking in the dirty floors he'd have to clean and the sound of the rain cutting into the silence that enveloped them, Sasuke stopped as he felt Temari's prescience leave Konoha.

_So she already left...for Naruto..._

Easing his sore and tired body into a nearby chair, he rested an elbow on the adjacent table, making a fist. So many things were going on...and so many of them wrong. Disbanding his fist to place the side of his face there instead, he glanced almost worriedly upon one of those very things, lying right there in his bed with a fever. He'd definitely have to get Ino or someone over to pick up the girl. He didn't need any more trouble about what had happened, or didn't happen, with Sakura being unconscious in his house.

_Sometimes you're more trouble than help, Sakura, even if it's the thought that counts..._ Sasuke thought dispiritedly, doing the only thing he could do-- sit and wait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Of course." Jiraiya replied, with a smile of his own on his worn face. He got up from the wooden bench he was sitting on, and headed down the path, reaching closer and closer to Konohagakure. It hadn't occurred to him before, but by the time they reached the next big city, they would be really close to Konoha. Of course... Jiraiya planned to stay there for a couple days since he heard that place had really nice bars and casinos, and equally great women. The grin on his face widened at the thought. He failed to omit the small chuckle of delight--but oh well.

He continued beaming as they ever-so "quickly" headed down the street and out of the village. But there were some distractions, so it took more than five minutes to leave the town. But of course, the old pervert couldn't help but turn and watch most of the beautiful women that passed by curelessly keep walking and shaking their butts. He even felt encouraged to reach out and grope the women's butts (and some girls he decided he would do that). But a few women he refrained to look back and watch them travel on their way... since they looked kind of scary... but they were still pretty (in that scary way) and probably had just as nice butts as all the other young girls did. Those hotties with bodies!

But eventually, probably an hour stopping to look at women, and he decided to grab a manila envelope at one of the small shops right next to the exit, they left the small town. It was pretty quiet down that long, dirt path. Of course, being accompanied by nature's chorus, but that wasn't really that warming. It was sort of annoying, too... So, out of boredom, he glanced over to the blonde-haired boy beside him. But after reaching some thought- his eyes softened from a lazy and cold stare to a questionable, unreadable gaze. It's not like he was in spite or anything. He was just beginning to board the train to the deep thinking area of his mind.

Jiraiya never noticed now since he was too wrapped up in battle plans, locating Orochimaru, women, being drunk/experiencing hangovers (mild to bad), fighting, running from tax collectors, going through all those annoying flashbacks when he went face-to-face with the main foe, telling Naruto to do things, taking his money and reminding him who the boss is (even if Naruto was the one writing mission reports), and some writing on the side... But Naruto did look more like Yondaime; it wasn't just the exact color hair or the same cerulean blue any more. They even sort of acted alike, too. Being dreamers and idiots all at the same time; warm hearts and good minds. Except, Yondaime wasn't really as hyperactive Naruto, or had as big of a mouth. That was more on the Jiraiya side of Naruto (when Jiraiya was still a kid, at least).

The old man took his gaze off of Naruto and heaved a light sigh. He closed his eyes, and smiled again. Being nostalgic wasn't really his thing, but it's hard to stop after you think about it too long. _So the past_ was _starting to repeat itself, eh?_ Except the present becoming better than the past. Ah, what lucky brats; even if they didn't think they were lucky.

"You should get a haircut." He said after thinking of conjuring up something to say. "You starting to remind me a little _too_ much of Yondaime."

That silly grin came in contact with his face again as Jiraiya stood. He was so excited that he jump till he died, but he managed to keep himself on the ground. For a first, then again how did the phase go, theirs a first for every or something along those lines. He let the old man get up in front first to get ahead of him because he had no idea where he was going. His blue eyes darkened a bit as he watched him walk; he stood there a moment before looking back at the forest beside the village. He would finally be backed home. Although he would never forget anything that ever happened out here, it would forever be planted in his mind. He couldn't wait to see everyone, Iruka, Kakashi, Konohamaru, everyone. He chuckled and started off after the elder falling shortly behind him. Looking towards Jiraiya's back he sighed, maybe the Sannin should settle down, he was after all was pushing his sixty's. What can you say about this pervert ninja, he just doesn't know when to quit.

Example proven when he noticed the man looking around from one of his taboo's. Females or women whichever one you want to refer it as, he didn't really care. Naruto knew he wasn't going to find some on his road it was to quite and peaceful not to mention. Another sigh came forth as he jogged his way up to walk beside him. He looked to his side to look at his sensei face, his eyes lowered somewhat. The Sannin was worn out and you could tell, it was written all over his face. Yes, Naruto was now about one inch shorter then this man and he no longer had to look up... that much...

After looking away he had to look back once Jiraiya started talking again. He stared at him like a confused puppy. Cut his hair, for what? His mouth opened to ask why, but the old man answered first. Yondaime? He lowered his head to look back down at his feet. Did he really look like the Fourth Hokage that much? He pushed that thought to the side he would think about it later. A smirk made its way to his face, "Actually, I like this style I think I'll keep it. It makes me look soooo much hotter, don't ya think?" He laughed turning his head back to his teacher, his face dropped looking back down at the ground.

"You know, Ero-sensei... you should really settle down and buy a house or something. I know your books are important to you, but you really are getting old. Not to offend you or anything, just saying I guess..." He stated simply. Closing his eyes and placing his arms behind his head. He kept silent after that, which was odd. He just had a lot to think about really...

Jiraiya laughed at Naruto's comment thinking it would be sexy. The old man did admit that it did make him look good--just like his sensei. But overall, Jiraiya looked better than either Yondaime or Naruto in his youth. Because he was, after all, a Sannin, and whatever he says is the truth. He was so good-looking that not even a close friend (that was a girl) denied him a date because she thought she wasn't worthy enough to bask in his handsomeness. There could also be the fact that she was in love with another man, but _STILL_. Tsunade; that fool! Throwing away an once-in-a-lifetime chance to go out with the GREAT Jiraiya for some... not-as-great-as-Jiraiya guy. He had to take it like a man and had to accept the fact he was too handsome for her...

_Settle down?_ His thoughts continued onto another subject.

The Sannin pursed his lips together at the thought of actually having a home again. Well, there wouldn't be anyone waiting for him when he finally got home from a long day of collecting data--but he couldn't imagine any woman would want to. It would just be too awkward for him, anyway. Settling down wasn't his thing. And owning a home would be too expensive and blah. blah, blah. Nothing was cheap in life. Maybe he could go back to Konoha once in a while to rest and take Naruto's money. That would be nice, considering Konoha had some of the nicest hotels he's ever stayed in. Sure they weren't so cheap, but there were other places that were even more expensive just for a week's stay.

"Maybe in another ten years," He decided out loud. "Konoha may have nice women, but I like variety."

He was another one of those old farts who thought they could do anything and had an endless amount of energy. He wasn't that stupid, of course. But he knew when he'd reach his limit, and guessing, another ten years of traveling around the Earth wouldn't bother him. His metabolism would increase, at least, and he wouldn't get too fat with all of that alcohol intake. Also, he would keep all of his muscle because he HAD to stay sexy, or it would be even harder to collect data. ee

_Dobe, why do you have to be so stupid? __  
__I agree... __  
__It's because I'm the best and you all know it, ha!_

The blonde smiled pushing the long bangs away from his eyes, he almost started panicking when he didn't feel him headband. Remembering baa-chan had requested him to leave it behind, to cause less problems. He argued as usual, that blue piece of cloth with metal on it was his pride and honor and besides that fact that Iruka had given it to him as a present. The women had to pry it out of his hands because he wouldn't let go, which end up with a large bump on the tamer's head. What kind of people were Hokage's suppose to be like? Ha, if he were Hokage he would be nice and kind and a awesome strong ninja or at least that was what he dreamed about, but he knew for a fact that he would be one that could be dependable. Though he knew people wouldn't really look up to him, seeing as what he was or at least what he had, but he knew for a fact that his friends would.

"Ten year's, huh? Let's just hope you do fall and break a leg or something then wait for the foxes to come eat you..." His shoulders shook as he held in his laughter. Break a leg, that funny or it was to him. "Make sure not to ink of the way down..." A roll of laughter exploded from him as he took the hands from his pockets to hold his stomach, "Ink..." He lowered his laughs to snickers. "No wonder baa-chan ever went out with you..." He stated blankly, trying to stay serious and not shout loser in his face. Then again Naruto could never get Sakura to like him so he was a loser as well. A depressing sigh escaped him. Once again his hand reached up to brush them away, he couldn't wait to get it back.

"Hey, Ero-sensei...how are we supposing to get into the village without brought seen..." He asked slowly looking towards the old teacher. Sensei...he was almost twenty and he still had one. But he guessed it was for the best, at least he knows a lot more then them, hell yeah. He mentally cheered as he placed a fist to his chest. Though shall not look back or something like that.

Let animals eat him? "Ink" him! Did Naruto really expect that Jiraiya would let himself be eaten alive and wet himself? Hmph! Jiraiya crossed his arms again, and tried not to look bothered by Naruto's stupid jokes. It would have been funnier if ink was generally white--that would be a perverted joke, and he would probably laugh at himself if that was the case since he appreciates perverted cracks. BUT IT WASN'T. Jiraiya decided this time he was going to be the bigger man and at least wear a mask. The old Sannin knew he'd find a reason to yell and make fun of Naruto later today.

"For your information, you little brat," He started, putting up his index finger. "I bet she would have gone out with me if she didn't have her eyes on some other guy!"

But the truth was, Jiraiya knew that she would never consider going out with him, even if he asked before the meeting she met Dan in. _Dan_. That guy's hair always looked trimmed. His hair was good looking. A little _too_ good looking, as a matter of fact. And he was always SO happy (ell, whenever Jiraiya glimpsed over at him). Sure, it was a stupid reason, but when he was young, he needed a reason like that so he wouldn't seem like a jealous prick compared to "Mister Perfect." Jiraiya just seemed like an idiot with a problem... /jealous rant

A depressed sigh escaped him too.

"I was thinking that you could change into a pretty girl and we could walk in and take those secluded roads. Unless they become suspicious about your death, I won't put on a hinge," He explained. That was the basic version of his idea. In his plan, he wanted Naruto to act like his girlfriend or something. And he could be himself! Why would they be suspicious about him? He's left the village for a longer time than a mere four years. So there's nothing on him! But if they were suspicious about the fake death... and they knew him and Naruto always go out and train together... Then he would have to conceal himself, too. Just in case!

It didn't take long though; Jiraiya insisted that they stopped in the village before Konoha, so he had too. They stayed about a day or so, which really pissed Naruto off; the old man just came up with stupid excuses for holding them back, but finally. They had managed to make it to the Hokage tower from roof tops without being seen, which a relief to them was in this case. Jiraiya was surprised that they made it back with out Tsunade sending someone to help them into the village.

"Okay, so like we just walk into baa-Chan's office…?" Naruto asked with a hand in his pocket looking straight at the door in front of him. Jiraiya unfountently was scanning through the book he had bought in the last village they were at. The blonde's brow twitched as he watched him then sighed. "Whatever…" he muttered when reaching forward to knock on the door. Waiting a moment he shook his head with the Sannin giggled followed by the other Sannin's voice. Her's instead sounded bored and solemn. Naruto's jaw tightened as he opened the door and walked in followed by the busy old man.

Tsunade didn't look up from the paperwork at her desk, she was to busy to talk to anyone right now. Then why in the hell did she let them in….

Oh well…

Straightening up her head back in position it took her a moment to notice before her mouth parted but no words escaped. A fill of shock escaped her as her eyes widened. They were here, in front of her. A smile tugged at her lips, Naruto with his shiny smile and sunburst and Jiraiya with hi--… She paused for a moment a her eye twitched. Idiot…

Looking around the room a question formed.

"Where's Temari?"

Naruto and Jiraiya looked at each other and blinked.

"DAMMIT!"


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note /

Aaaaaah! I'm so sorry, I updated on monday instead of when I said I would put up the next Chapter. So I deleted the last Author's Note which is now the next Chapter 'Reporting'

Once again I thank you all for reading my story and enjoy the next Chapter.


	6. Back again

**Allo - - **

**Sorry it took so much time to update, but here is Chapter 5, it's a bit short so please don't be mad. **

**This will still continue to be Kakashi and Naruto, no changes in my mind.**

**Chapter 5**: Back again and meeting…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**Rating**: R

**Pairing**: Kakashi/Naruto

"Tsunade…you have to seal it as soon as possible!" He grinded his teeth together as he slammed his hands on the desk. Jiraiya had already left after making his report, gone again to travel around, idiot leaving him here to do all the work. He growled and closed his eyes looking away. "Don't you understand that I just want to get back on track on with my life? I'm still a Genin for Christ Sakes!" Straighten back up he continued to look down. _Dammit why does she have to make things so difficult?_ He had to force himself to keep quiet, his blind bangs shadowing of his sapphire eyes.

The Hokage sighed looking down at her hands, "Well Naruto if you have written me a note then maybe…." She looked up at the taller man, her eyes softened. The boy had really grown, from a snot nosed brat to an almost mature adult, he was almost twenty now. "Fine…" she grunted turning her head to the side. She held out her hand and smiled. Naruto looked up surprise covering his face; he quickly grinned and took the pack of his back. Opening and taking out Orochimaru's necklace, only to hand it to her then disappear.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Konoha hadn't really changed, in his eyes anyways. He moved, jumping from building to building searching for anyone he might know. No one, so far, wait no! "Kakashi…" He muttered, stopping just on top of the building across from his former Jounin teacher's apartment. He watched the older man walk into his house, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when he spotted the orange book in his grip, same old Kakashi. A snicker came forth from Naruto's peach colored lips. _Maybe I should pay a little visit…as a ghost_. He chuckled and jumped across the road landing softly on the other roof.

The white haired Jounin opened his door stuffing away his book in the pouch behind him. Sighing he took off his sandals and closed the door behind him. Walking into his dark apartment, his shifted to the side and reached forward turning on the light. Placing a hand on his stomach once it growled a painful look made its way to his eye. Taking off the green vest and laid it on the couch followed by the scroll pouch, the shrunken holder and the kunai holder. Kakashi took off his headband as well, holding it in his hand as he made his way into the kitchen. Looking around quickly he flipped on the light. "What to eat?" He muttered to himself, as he made his way to the refrigerator. Opening it slowly, the ninja really didn't want to cook any thing right now he just wanted something fast and simple. Like a sandwich. He took what was needed and hurried with making it.

Naruto hopped in through his teacher's window, raising a brow he looked back. "Idiot…why would you leave opens a window while you're gone?" He questioned, but no answer came back. Shrugging he turned his focus to the room he came into, his face dropped to shock. Out of all rooms he had to land in the mans bedroom, sighing he began looking around. His mouth parted as he walked over to the neatly made bed, what caught his eye was the pictures. There were some of him, Sakura and Sasuke, and then there were some of Kakashi when he was younger. His eyes softened, "sensei…you were a young ninja…" He whispered, turning his attention back to the picture with all of them in it. A small smile came to his face, "I looked so foolish back then…" Casting the memory away he straightened back up and walked over to the door. His bedroom was a mystery just like him, odd how that works.

The tamer reached forward opening the door slowly; he peered through the crack he made. His eyes lightened up, spotting the Jounin teacher sitting on the couch. He smirked making his way out the room only to lean up against the wall next to it. He studied him, watched him, the man looked so lonely in this apartment all alone. Then again Kakashi seemed like the people who liked to be alone, not that, that was a mystery everyone could see it. _It also looks like the new of my so called 'death' got to him as well._ _Well it looks like its time for a little spook Kakashi. _"You haven't changed have you?" He smirked crossing his arms.

After eating his sandwich he returned to the living room holding a cup loosely from his grip. Since the death it always seemed like he was grasping things loosely, objects, people, and life. It doesn't matter anyways, ever since Obito's and he couldn't get over that, he was after all his best friend. Things happen for a reason, but he just didn't think so, no not this and followed by that was his students death. That was what broke him down, but of course he didn't show it. Kakashi made his way over to the couch and sat down staring blankly at the TV in front of him. _You haven't changed have you?_ His eyes widened jerking his head to look behind him. His body froze; it was him, the one person that tore him apart. His student, the dead one, the student that was the son of his mentor, he couldn't believe his eyes. They must have been fooling him, because he was dead there was no way he was alive. He was there at the boys' funeral; the copy ninja slowly stood staring him down. His mouth parted beneath the mask, "Naruto…" He muttered in a ragged voice.

Grinning like an idiot he pushed off the wall, walking slowly towards his former teacher. He kind of looked a little smug, with his neck buried in the neck of his jacket and his hands thrust into his pockets. "This must be a big shock…huh. Oh and if your wonder how I got in, your window was open, you see! You shouldn't leave your house open at anytime. Ghost tend to fly in at any time, you know." He tried to make this seem less awkward then it already was, but it seemed it wasn't working. Looking away, only long enough to avoid looking at Kakashi shocked colored eyes. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long. It must have done a number on everyone, baa-chan was stupid in setting up a funeral and everything, but it was all part of the plan, but hey at least I carried out my mission. Just the hardest part will be getting settled back into my old life." He chuckled, turning his tan face toward the Jounin again.

Kakashi couldn't believe this, was it real or not? It was talking to him of course, so it had to be real; it was explaining things and smiling that familiar grin. It was real, it was, he kept chanting over and over in his mind. His eyes lowered to its lazy posture again, remaining calm as he stared him down with his coal colored eye and his red shargingan. "Mission?" He asked keeping his voice the same as well, stuffing his hands into his pockets afterwards. He was confused, what mission was he on that he didn't know about?

Nodding quickly as he watched him move, do the same thing he shifted around walking closer to the teacher. "Yes…" He muttered, but loud enough for him to hear. His eyes lowered to stare down at the floor. "A mission…" Once again he spoke; he really didn't like this at all. It seems like he wanted to know as always he had to be the first one to know everything. Stopping just in front of him, he studied what was uncovered, what he noticed for the most part was that he was as tall as him. He almost jumped with joy, but contained him. "I'm sorry, but Ero-baka and I came up with the plan and baa-chan just filled it in…" He lowered his head so that his hair covered his eyes.

Watching him quietly as he walked and talked, he had truly grown. In both maturity and height, he could clearly see when the boy stopped in front of him. He no longer had to look down at him, he almost smiled at this. He looked just like his father, but without the whisker scars, amazing if people noticed it as well. It wasn't just the longer spiked hair and the color of his eyes. His eyes had also shaped out to a calmer more relaxed shape. Thin and neat, not huge and hyper anymore, it also was the shape of his face and the color of his tan. The attitude though, he knew he got from his mother and father. Yondaime often told him, Obito, and Rin about what he was like as a child. Like Naruto, hyper, funny, a prankster, and a hopeless dreamer. He also dreamed about becoming the Hokage one day and he became it, just like this idiot in front of him. "A mission I would think had something to do with Orochimaru?" He asked watching every one of his movements.

"Yes…" He stated simply. He smiled right after and jerked his head up in an up right position, "You would be proud of me too. I defeated him in one minute!" Okay, maybe he was over execrating here. Of course he couldn't beat a Sannin in one minute it took him like an hour or so. There was no way that Kakashi would ever believe him, unless he got old on him and dense as well.

Kakashi reached behind himself to grasp the nearest solid object, the couch to be exact. He was dreaming right, no, this was no dream; it was real…so real…that he could taste it. Covering his colored eye as he stared blankly at the younger boy in front of him. There he should the single person who tormented him, his student, his friend, his sin. "Naruto…" He whispered leaning his backside against the couch.

A frown took the place of Naruto's never ending grin, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come like this. It's enough to give an old fool like you a heart attack." He chuckled lowly, but still you could hear no happy glint within that laugh. He turned around and headed back to the window he came from. His mouth parted somewhat when feeling someone grasp his upper arm, "Sensei…?" He looked back to that sad yet happy looking face. He always looked sad, no matter what you do. "Stay. I'm thinking you have no where to go, your house was probably put up for rent. I have a spare room. It's the least I can do for you, think of it as a welcome home gift. But remember we are not student and teacher anymore, you do not have to call me that anymore." You could tell he smiled, even with that god forsaken mask wrapped around his face, you could see the shadow lift. A smirk lifted slightly on his tan face as he watched him, moving around the small table he came to rest beside the copy-ninja. "So, like I guess I'll stay, but only for a little while. I have something's to do."

"That's fine."

"Is that all your going to say?"

"What else is there to say?"

"What about: Oh my god I've missed you, you were my best student ever. HOW I longed to see you smile again!" He stated with agony.

"What is the hell would I say that?"

"I don't know…you could show a little happiness, it would bring some light into this odd set of state."

Naruto chuckled, "Down the hall?" He pointed while turned a calm eyes towards Kakashi. The Jounin nodded, "Down the hall." He stated simply and looked away.

"It could help you know, to show something in your mood." The blonde muttered and began walking off to his new room.

**I lied, that wasn't just a bit short, it was very short. **

**Thank you for the comments, not including the ones I just got. Rude much!**

**Anyways, next Chapter shall be longer! - -**

**Happy reading!!**


End file.
